


Silent Agreements

by twoidiotsonelove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And angst, Angst, But mostly fluff, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, this is my first fic in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoidiotsonelove/pseuds/twoidiotsonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't know what is going on between him and the Corporal, all he knows is that he has fallen, and fallen hard.  What happens when he can no longer hide his feelings? What will happen when the Corporal denies him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! This is my first fic in the SnK fandom and my first fic with these two characters. I plan to write a lot more! So if you liked it stay tuned for more :) Also this is un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own My tumblr is twoidiotsonelove, as well as lovingerenxlevi if you would like to message me :) Anyways! I hope you enjoy! Xx

If you would have told Eren that he would find himself stumbling into Corporal Levi’s bed, a tangle of limbs with the soldier, he probably would have laughed at your face! Especially after the court incident where Levi beat Eren to a pulp..

And yet, here they are...

Eren doesn’t know how this thing between the Corporal and him flourished. When the lines between commanding officer and subordinate blurred. When childish admiration for Humanity’s Strongest became this gut wrenching want and lust for him. But Eren can’t seem to think about the detail of the ‘how’s’ now, as he was a bit occupied with a very impatient Corporal struggling to get into his pants.

“A bit impatient aren’t we?” Eren smirked at the flustered man.

“Shut up brat, I’ve been gone for a week without you to fulfill my needs. The least you can do is understand where my impatience is coming from,” Levi practically growled as he finally managed to take Eren’s pants off, quickly placing his hand on the man’s growing arousal.

Eren most definitely understood where the Corporal’s impatience was coming from. Especially since he also had to live through a week without the Corporal’s touch and lips. But Eren understood, as much as Levi did, that humanity’s survival came before desire, so it was with great dismay that he let his Corporal go. _His Corporal?_ Eren thought. Levi and Eren hadn’t really sat done and discussed what this was, ever since it had started a few months prior. But Eren’s train of thought quickly vanished when he felt the Corporal’s hand graze his growing bulge.

“A-anything f-for you, Levi,” Eren stuttered out losing his confidence facade and writhing at the older man’s skilled hands. The young Titan shifter wrapped an arm around Levi’s neck bringing their bodies closer. Eren had long since accepted the fact that when it came to Levi, he couldn’t refuse him. Not when Levi treated him with so much care, and kissed him so lovingly, leaving a number of love bites behind. _Fuck_ Eren thought, _I am too far gone for Levi_. And with that thought Eren gave into their growing passions, letting Levi do to him what ever he wanted because he belonged to Levi and Levi alone. _And Levi belongs to ME_ , Eren possessively thought as he marked his lover at the junction formed by his neck and shoulder, quickly soothing the sting of the bite with his tongue. _Mine_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Eren!” Armin nearly shouted trying to catch Eren’s attention after seeing his friend have a distant look. Something he noticed happened often over the course of the past three months. “Are you ok? You seemed to have been thousands of miles away”

“W-what?” Eren dazedly said, “Oh yeah, I am fine, I’m fine, just thinking about what Hanji wants to test next. Sorry, you were saying?”

“I wasn’t saying much, only that the Corporal seemed to be in a better mood recently.” Armin said glancing over to his bored looking superior who was sitting with Commander Erwin and Hange about ready to punch someone. “I mean er- He seems more pleasant, though not now.”

“Oh, you think?” Eren asked, though his voice indicated nothing, his warming cheeks did.

“Eren, why are you blushing?” Mikasa asked, voice full of concern for her brother. “Are you feeling feverish?”

“What? N-no, it just got warm here, nothing too big,” Eren quickly said. Taking a deep breath, “I’m fine Mikasa, honest, no need to worry,” he said in a much steadier voice.

No one knew about Levi and Eren’s relationship. It seem to have been a silent agreement between the two that no one were to find out. Especially considering the age difference between the two and more importantly the fact that Levi was the one in charge of “taking care” of Eren. He knew that if he wanted to keep his relationship a secret, though he wanted to shout out to the world how much he liked the Corporal and tell the world that the Corporal belonged to him, he had to not act so flustered when talking about his commanding officer. The thought though that the Corporal wasn’t truly his, or that the Corporal may be too ashamed to say he was with Eren, brought Eren’s spirits down, which was quickly reflected by his sudden silence. Something his two friends quickly noted, both adopting expression of concern, though Mikasa’s expression resembled that of someone who was about ready to beat the one responsible to bring such sadness to her brother’s eyes.

“You know what, I’m going to go for a walk, I need some fresh air,” Eren said in an empty tone. “I’ll see you around.” And with that he left, leaving his friends and the rest of the 104th recruitment squad full of question.

“Yo what’s wrong with Eren?” Krista asked.

“Yeah that moron has been acting weirder than usual,” Jean added, receiving a shove from Mikasa who didn’t take to kindly to Jean calling her brother a moron.

“Hey what was that for?!”

“Don’t call Eren a ‘moron’!”

“Fine,” Jean sighed, “but seriously what’s up with him?”

“I don’t know,” Mikasa said looking after Eren’s retreating figure. Armin however looked at the Corporal who was also looking at Eren leave with a slight furrow of his brow, giving off the expression of... concern? _No,_ Armin thought,  _I am probably just imagining it._

However, he couldn’t have imagined the manner in which the Corporal excused himself from the dinning hall, moments after Eren had left. Armin also couldn’t have imagined the concern on the older man’s eyes that usually reflected boredom or indifference, despite his calm demeanor. _What is going on here?_ Armin thought as he tried to piece things together. _What is wrong with Eren? Why the sudden reaction from the Corporal?_   Armin continued to think as he saw the Corporal quickly leave the filled dinning hall.   _Something fishy is going on_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wanders around, Levi eavesdrops and Mikasa worries.

_Damn brat_ , Levi thought as he quickly left the dinning hall. He had been keeping a close eye on the young soldier, always has, but more so now that they had become intimate.

Levi doesn’t know what has gotten into him. He has had countless of other flings with many soldiers, both male and female, but no one has caught his attention like Eren had. Eren came crashing, literally, into his life. Eren with those beautiful turquoise eyes that expressed everything. Eren who was so eager to please. Eren who did everything with so much determination and passion. Eren who looked at Levi with so much respect and admiration.... and something else.

So when Levi saw how Eren’s eyes had suddenly filled with sadness, Levi chest clenched. And when he saw how he quickly left, Levi couldn’t do anything but follow.

 _Why should I follow this shitty brat?_  Levi thought. _W_ _hy should I even care?_

But Levi knew why, he knew these feelings he was developing for the brat who came into his life and turned it upside down. But Levi refused to admit them. He refused to acknowledge them. How could he, Humanity’s Strongest, succumb to a child? There was no time for feelings when the human race was at war.

Yet here he was following the brat who had hurt in his eyes. I would follow him to the end of the world, Levi realized.

The Corporal eventually found Eren in the stables with his horse, combing her hair gently and with care. The usually temperamental teenager never looked calmer. Though Levi must admit that he had learned to control his anger and temper well, he always seemed to forget how innocent Eren was. He forgets how young he is and how vulnerable he is. Levi forgets that everyone, himself included, had placed the weight of the world on his shoulder. Something like regrets aches in his heart. Regret that Eren had to be thrown in such a mess and had to have his childhood taken from him at such a young age.

Levi’s quickly became distracted from his train of thought when he heard the young Titan shifter sigh.

“You wouldn’t be ashamed of me would you girl?” Eren cooed as he petted his horse’s nose. “You wouldn’t look at me like I’m a monster huh?” Eren continued, Levi’s heart slightly breaking hearing the vulnerability and sadness in his voice. “Cause I’m not you know. I wish everyone else would realize it too. I wish they can see that I am still the same old Eren from before. The same one who promised to rid the world of the Titans. They all look at me differently now.” Eren whispered, tears in his voice.

Levi felt like he should do something, reach out to Eren. Comfort him and tell him how he shouldn’t worry about other people. But Levi was surprised by his words, he never thought the younger boy felt that way.

“Even Armin and Mikasa look at me differently. They look at me like they're just waiting for me to break, waiting for me to attack them or something. I would never do that to them though. I think what hurts more is all the mistrust.” Levi couldn’t help but notice the tears streaming down the youth’s face. “The Commander looks at me with hesitancy, Hanji, though I greatly admire her only sees me as the titan shifter, as an experiment. And I know she’s a good person. I know she means well at heart. But it still hurts ya know?” Eren suddenly chuckled, “You probably don’t girl, cause to everyone you are a normal horse.” Another sigh, “Worst part is they’re r-right.” Eren facade finally broke as he sobbed into his hands, body violently shaking. “I-I can’t ev-ven be worthy of the Corporal, who has a-always been so strong.” A dark chuckle, “If he saw me now he would probably be disgusted. No wonder he is so ashamed of me.”

Levi was frozen, he couldn’t believe what the brat said. Levi, _ashamed_ of Eren? Never, and yet he knew the young soldier had a point. Levi would never admit he was with Eren, but wasn’t he doing it to protect him? Maybe. But the more he thought about it the more he realized he did it to protect himself.

“But that’s okay,” Eren finally said in a steadier voice. “I will always care for them, even though I may mean nothing to them. I will protect all of them until my very last breath.”

How can Levi be with someone so selfless like Eren? When did he ever do anything to deserve it?

“I should probably get back before they start to worry too much. I’ll see you later girl, I need to do the Corporal’s chores, he had a long week and I doubt doing chores will help.” And with one final brush Eren kissed the horse on its head and fed her before exiting through the other side.

It wasn’t until Eren left, that Levi felt angry. He felt angry at everyone that made Eren feel the way he did. He hated seeing Eren so broken, he hated seeing so much pain in those beautiful eyes. Levi never understood the strength of the younger male, who managed to always put on a brave face in front of his comrades and even Levi. What made him more mad though was that he was one of those people that broke Eren, that he was the source of pain, and yet Eren still admired him, admired everyone.

 _God I am so far gone for this brat_ , Levi thought. Making it his mission to alleviate some of the brat’s pain. Question was _how._

~~~~~~~

Eren was busy cleaning the floor in the main hall to notice Mikasa’s silent steps approaching him.

Mikasa and Armin had been worrying so much about Eren. They hated seeing him this way. They didn’t mind when he would be distracted, they hadn’t mind his weird behavior over the last few months because Eren had ultimately seemed happy. But the events of the morning kept on playing through her mind. The way he had blushed at the mention of the corporal and the sudden sadness that filled Eren’s eyes.

It was then that Mikasa knew that the short devil who beat up her brother had something to do with it.

“Hey Eren!” Mikasa said startling the boy who had been concentrated on removing an especially stubborn stain from the floor.

“Oh Mikasa! You startled me,” Eren said eventually smiling at his sister. A genuine smile, that surprised Mikasa, his sadness from the morning absent from his eyes. She gently smiled at him. “What you need?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing!”

“Oh well I guess I’m okay, trying to finish these chores.”

“Oh, Armin and I were wondering if you would like to head to the village with us tomorrow. Hanji told us that a festival was happening tomorrow, and we thought it would be nice if we all went.”

“Oh yeah! Most definitely, that would be so much fun,” Eren began, “b-but I need to ask the Corporal first.” Mikasa’s expression darkened at the mention of the evil midget.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it,” Mikasa said in a frustrated tone. “If you want I can ask him for you."

“No it’s fine Mikasa,” Eren chuckled. “I’m sure he will be fine with it too, but you know he’s my supervisor and it will be best of I were the one to tell him.”

“I don’t know Eren, I just don’t like him. He is so cold, and I don’t understand how you could stand him after the beating he gave you!”

“Mikasa, you know he had to do that. I don’t resent him for it, and neither should you. And Levi, I mean the Corporal, isn’t so bad once you give him a chance,” Eren blushed at his last statement. Not bad at all he thought as he remembered the way he had kissed him and took him in the morning before everyone woke up.

Mikasa of course noted his blush and knew for sure Eren’s feelings for the Corporal. She knows Eren like the back of her hand, and the fact that Eren was so infatuated with him angered her. Eren deserved better than the cold-hearted bastard who affected Eren so much.

“Okay Eren, but make sure you do it soon, we really want you to come with us,” Mikasa finally conceded. But she made it her goal to hear the intentions the corporal had for Eren.

Eren sighed, “Thank you,” his voice was filled with relief. “We should get back to work, I’ll see you later ok?” 

“Yeah okay,” and with that she left Eren who had gone back to work.

 _Oh Eren, I hope he doesn’t hurt you_ , Mikasa thought as she glanced ay her brother before turning the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself and type more ;-; I just....anyways. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will probably be a short one and a festival yay! :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren keeps the corporal company, and things get steamy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have ever written smut, so I apologize for its poor quality! It's rather short, but if you feel uncomfortable with smut, I will mark its beginning with a star (*) as well as the end. I hope you enjoy!

_Fucking damn paperwork_ Levi thought as he glared at the seemingly large pile of papers. The corporal was currently in his study working on the endless piles of paperwork he had before him. Though admittedly he was kind of glad of the work. After overhearing Eren's monologue, Levi didn't really know how to handle the situation. He was happy for the distraction because then he didn't have to worry about a sad Eren who felt out of place.

 _Then why am I still worrying so much?_ Despite that fact, Levi couldn't stop thinking about his young lover. He worried about him. But more than anything he ached for his presence. He yearned for him to be there, not even in a sexual way. _When did that happen?_

Levi was once again hit with the realization that he was developing _feelings_ for the brat. He realized how much he genuinely cared for him. The way that he felt when they were alone in their own little world. Levi realized how much he loved Eren's smile, the way it brightened up his entire face, the way his eyes sparkled with emotion. Levi loved his whole presence, and how easily he had come to trust the annoying brat.

 _Fuck_ Levi thought. At that very moment he heard a very hesitant knock on his door. _Speak of the devil_.

"Enter," came Levi's cold response. And low and behold entered his brat with a tray that carried a steaming tea pot.

"Hi Corporal. I noticed you weren't at dinner. Hange told me you were busy doing paperwork, so I thought you'd probably be hungry." Eren hesitated noticing Levi's silence. "I u-um also brought you tea. I made it myself!" Eren seemed proud at the last statement.

"Tch, then bring it here brat," Levi manage to say after recovering from the surprise. To be honest Levi was touched by Eren's gesture. No one had ever shown him such acts of genuine kindness before.

The smiling boy eagerly brought the tray over to the Captain, who hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning.

"Two cups?" Levi couldn't help but notice.

"Yeah, I thought that I could, um, maybe keep you company," Eren shyly said scratching the back of his neck. "I finished all my chores for the day, and thought I could join you, you’re probably feeling a bit lonely being stuck in your office all day, sir."

"Eren, what have I told you about calling me 'sir' when we are alone?"

"Sorry s-Levi," the startled boy responded. After three months, he was not yet used to calling Levi by his name. "Anyways, it was just a thought, if you would prefer to work alone...I'd understand." Though Eren's shoulder slumped at the prospect of being rejected by his Corporal.

"Don't be an idiot, of course you can stay. You could probably even help me with some of the paperwork," Levi immediately responded. He had missed the boy's presence greatly. Eren's face completely lit up at Levi's response and began serving him his tea.

Eren had an anxious look on his face as Levi took his first sip. Eren never made Levi tea, mostly due to the fear that Levi would hate it. He was especially picky when it came to his tea. To his surprise though, Levi didn't immediately spit the tea out.

"Oi brat you made this?" Levi said. Levi hated to admit it but that was one of the best teas he had ever tasted. "It's really good, you're making my tea from now on."

Eren chuckled, mostly out of relief that Levi liked the tea so much. "As you wish Levi, it would be my pleasure." Eren responded with a soft and shy smile.

After tea a comfortable silence filled the room. Both men working quietly on their work, with Eren working on the paperwork that didn't require much knowledge, just common sense, but took up a lot of time. The pair worked like this for hours, and Levi was silently pleased to have the brat there. Levi always felt a lot calmer whenever he had Eren around and knew that he was safe.

"Finally," Eren yawned as he stretched out of the uncomfortable position he had been once they finished all the work. Levi felt just as relieved as Eren, glad that they were finally done.

As Eren stood up he slowly went around the desk to pick up the tray from earlier with the intention of taking it to the kitchen, but was suddenly yanked back by Levi. Next thing Eren knew he was on Levi's lap with an eager corporal playfully bitting his neck and shoulder.

"It's been so long since I've touched you," Levi growled as he marked his lover.

"You touched me plenty this m-morning Levi," Eren said, a little out of breath. Levi loved how he affected the brat so, he loved how a simple kiss would leave Eren in such a state, most of all he loved the fact that he was the only one who could evoke such reactions from the Titan-shifter.

"Yeah, this morning. That was a long time ago," Levi retorted moving his lips from Eren's neck, up his jaw to the corner of his mouth. "I think you feel the same way," he whispered a breath away from Eren's waiting lips. Levi glanced up and saw Eren's half-lidded eyes filled with lust and arousal, that was what broke Levi's resolve to tease the boy on his lap, and finally crash their lips together.

Kissing Levi is by far one of Eren’s favorite things in the world. The way their lips just fitted perfectly and moved in sync. He loved how Levi would playfully bite his lip and then soothe it with his tongue. Eren loved the feeling of Levi dominating him, possessively combing his fingers through Eren’s hair, and grabbing Eren’s hips tightly preventing him from moving away. Not that Eren wanted to.

They sat there sharing lazy kisses, after all they had all night, there was no need to rush. And this was definitely differently to how it used to be.

When this thing began between Eren and Levi, they never had any patience. They would always look for a closet or empty room to have a quick fuck to relieve all their pent up sexual frustration. The second month was by far the worst time period because they had passed that awkward “getting to know each other’s limitation” stage and went into “eagerly exploring each others bodies” stage, finding different ways to be with each other. It was honestly a miracle that no one had caught on to them.

 _Its probably because Levi doesn’t want to get caught_ , Eren thought with chagrin. Then Eren’s insecurities once again revealed themselves, and Eren hated nothing more than to feel insecure. He knew that he shouldn’t feel any resentment towards the Corporal, not when it was his fault that he couldn’t keep his emotions on check. _It’s not his fault that I fell in love with him_ Eren thought with resentment.

Levi began to notice that Eren wasn’t with him anymore, though he was being responsive to his kisses, he felt a certain lack of emotion. He realized that Eren was probably lost in thought.

“Oi brat, what’s wrong?” Levi said when their lips parted. “It’s like you’re not even here.”

“I’m sorry Levi, I was just thinking about something,” Eren shyly responded, blushing at being caught. He was mortified at the thought of Levi knowing the things he was thinking.

“Like what? You’re usually very eager when we kiss,” Levi said skimming his nose playfully up Eren’s neck and jaw, receiving a shudder from the young soldier. “Well slightly more eager at least.”

Eren then pecked Levi quickly in the lips. “I am always eager for you Levi, I was just lost in thought is all,” Eren feebly tried to sound nonchalant about it, hoping Levi would move on. To further his attempts he grabbed Levi’s face and began kissing him with a bit more passions. After a while, Eren’s attempts had seemed to have been working, but Levi is nothing if not persistent.

“Care to share with the class?” Levi sarcastically asked when their lips parted. “I know you’re just trying to distract me, brat.”

“W-well, um, I actually have a question for you,” Eren finally managed to say.

“Well, go on then, I am losing my patience, there are many things we could be doing besides beating around the bush.”

_What are we Levi? What do you want from me? Do you love me?_

Of course those questions never came out, what came out instead was, “I was wondering if I can have permission to attend the festival tomorrow at the village nearby? Mikasa and Armin invited me to go with them, and I thought it would be nice you know. I haven’t seen them much and going to the festival could be a nice distraction.” Eren lamely finished his rushed question looking down at his lap, avoiding Levi’s gaze. _At least I am not lying to him_ , Eren lamely thought.

“Is that really what has your panties in such a twist?” Levi said, his voice sounding a bit relieved. And Levi was instantly hit with guilt, because he didn’t like that Eren would be so nervous to ask him if he could go out with his friends. What made him feel more guilty however, was how much he _didn’t_ want Eren to go, how he would much rather have had him all to himself. “You can go Eren, just make sure you don’t get into any trouble...”

“Really? And will you go with me?” Eren perked up as he heard his Corporal’s answer, and smiled hopefully at him placing his arms around his neck, hoping Levi would say he would go too. “It would be so much more fun if you came with us Levi! We could even let the squad go too! That way they can have fun!”  And Levi felt satisfaction at Eren's desire for him to go with him.

“And also to protect the civilians if, you know, something does happen,” Eren added the last bit after a while with a bit of sadness tainting his tone. “I mean, I am threat after all... being a monster and what not..”

Eren then yelped at the sudden pain he felt on his side. _Did Corporal just_ pinch _me?_ His remark died at his throat as he noticed the glare Levi had on his face.

“Now I don’t want to hear you talk like that. Eren you are not a monster, far from it, so don’t belittle yourself to it. And besides, I think its an alright idea to let the squad go too, we all need a break from this shit storm called life,” Levi finally said.

“Really?! You’ll go with me?” Eren said regaining his energy and excitement.

“That’s what I said brat don’t make me re-” Levi’s retort was cut off by a very excited Eren who crashed his lips to the Corporal’s and was eagerly taking off his shirt. “Now look at the one who’s impatient,” Levi breathlessly said with a smirk on his lips.

“Less talking more kissing and a lot less clothes,” was Eren response as he proceeded to unbuckle Levi’s pants.

“Now we’re talking,” Levi responded, taking Eren’s shirt off, finally having access to the younger man’s skin. “I’ve been wanting you all day.”

**************

“Y-yeah?” Eren’s voice quivered as a shudder passed through his body when he felt Levi lightly sucking on his exposed skin. Levi simply hummed in response and began kissing downward, liking each of Eren’s nipples earning a moan from the young man. “L-levi, please, I need more...”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Levi said lifting Eren up, who had now wrapped his legs around the Corporal’s waist, and moved them into his room that was connected to his office. Slamming the door behind him shut he practically threw Eren onto the bed, Eren quickly dragging Levi down with him to kiss him passionately. Levi was more that happy to oblige to Eren’s insistent kisses.

The soldiers quickly discarded their clothes, with Levi reaching over the nightstand for some lube. He put a generous amount of it on his finger and kissed Eren has he slid the first finger into is entrance, stretching him out. Levi continued to kiss Eren, swallowing his grunts and moans as he added a second finger, and then a third. Eren gave a very load moan throwing his head back as Levi’s fingers grazed over his prostate. “Uh Levi r-right there, please, again, more.”

Levi then proceeded to continuously massage that area, as Eren began to move his hips at Levi’s pace, eliciting many moans from the younger soldier. “L-levi, that’s enough. I-I need more...I need to feel you inside me.”

“Is this what you want Eren?” Levi playfully said as he removed his fingers and teased Eren’s entrance with the head of his cock. “You want my dick to fill you up.”

“Y-yes Levi. I need your cock inside me, filling me up completely. I-I want to feel you as you thrust yourself into me. Make me yours. Make me forget everything but your name,” Eren moaned as he tried to create friction between the two.

“Not bad brat, such a slut for my cock huh?” Levi said, proud at the way Eren barely stuttered anymore when telling him what he wanted. “Yes L-levi, please, I need more!”

At Eren’s pleading Levi finally coated his throbbing member with enough lubricant, and slowly slid it into Eren’s entrance. He stood still waiting for Eren to be used to being filled, and began moving once he felt Eren begin to grind his hips.

“M-move Levi, I’m ready.” And at that Levi began to thrusting at a steady pace, fucking into Eren the way they both liked it, nice and slow. As Levi felt himself getting closer to his release he angled himself differently, upon hearing Eren’s sudden moan, he knew that he found Eren’s prostate once again. He angled himself so that he could hit that spot each time and when he felt really close he began to stroke Eren’s throbbing member.

“You’re mine Eren, only mine,” Levi practically growled as he was reaching his climax.

When Levi began to stroke him to match his thrusts, Eren lost it. With one final shout of “LEVI” Eren came, with Levi following shortly after, moaning Eren’s name into his ear. When they finally managed to catch their breath, they got up to clean themselves before returning to bed.

 

*******************

As they got into bed, Eren snuggled up to Levi, sighing happily as he felt Levi wrapping his arms around him.

“Goodnight, Levi.” Eren said before closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Eren.” _I love you_  Levi thought, but didn’t say those words out loud. He was too much of a coward. _Maybe soon_ , he thought as he snuggled closer to Eren and breathed in his familiar scent. And with that he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Next chapter will probably be up in a few day! Again any mistakes found are my own! Feel free to message me at my tumblr account (either twoidiotonelove or lovingerenxlevi) if you have any questions or request :) Hope you enjoyed it xx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is eagerly preparing for the night at the festival, while Eren and Levi have to deal with two nosy friends.

Eren was shaking with excitement. The day of the festival had finally arrived. It has been a while since he’s gone out, and he was looking forward to what he was going to find. More importantly he was excited to spend time with Levi.

Levi, who was sporting an affectionate smirk towards his jittery lover, who was babbling next to him as they got ready for the day.

“I hope there are booths there, especially those that have the prizes,” Eren said with a wistful sigh. “Oh and all the food! I bet Sacha will just die, we all know how she loves food-”

“Eren,” Levi patiently said, “I know you are excited, but remember you still need to finish your chores-”

“Oh I know Levi, I haven’t forgotten,” Eren blushed, embarrassed by how child-like his excitement may seem to his older lover. Levi however felt nothing but fondness for him, this boy that many saw as a monster, this boy that everyone was afraid of.

“I-I’ll get going then Levi,” Eren said, eager to leave the piercing gaze of Levi. “Thank you for letting me go to the festival, it means a lot to me,” Eren added kissing Levi quickly on the lips right before he left the door, leaving a blushing Levi behind.

 _God I love that shitty brat_ , Levi thought, as he finished getting ready for the day, secretly excited to spend time with his brat.

~~~

“Hey Eren!” Armin yelled trying to catch up with Eren who was currently headed to the stables to continue his chores.

“Hey Armin! What’s up?” Eren said, smiling at his best friend.

“I was wondering if the Corporal gave you permission to come with us to the festival. Mikasa told me you were going to ask him.”

“Oh yeah! The Corporal gave me permission to go! He even said he will accompany me there!” Armin had a knowing look when Eren said Levi was going with him, but thought it best not to question the eager Titan-shifter.

“Really? That’s great Eren. I am so excited to go out. We haven’t gone out in such a long time, it’s refreshing to be able to do something besides worry about Titans and this war.” Eren sighed.

“Yeah I know, and it has definitely put a strain on all the soldiers. I mean being constantly worried and on edge is no life to live but we don’t have much choice in the matter do we?” Eren replied.

“No, but it won’t hurt to live a little, find even the smallest speck of happiness.”

“Yeah I agree,” Eren replied, blushing, thinking about the rather large speck of happiness he found being with Levi.

“Eren, is there anything going on between you and the Corporal?” Armin said after a while, finally giving in to his curiosity.

“W-what makes you s-say that?” Eren stuttered, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

“I know you Eren, very well. You always get this dreamy and loving look when you look at the Corporal, and you haven’t been sleeping in your room lately, and in the morning you always walk in with the Corporal. It’s not really hard to connect the dots after noticing all of that.” Eren simply looked down and blushed more, mortified at the idea of people knowing about his feeling towards his Corporal.

“I mean…it’s just… you k-know how much I admire the Corporal…and..”

“Eren! It’s okay. You can trust me, I promise I won’t tell a soul.” Armin tried to comfort Eren, who had been struggling to come up with something to say.

“Thank you,” Eren sighed out of relief. “I- it’s just that, this thing between Levi and I is so new, and I honestly never know what to expect from him, you know?”

“Does he treat you well Eren?” Armin asked, concerned by what Eren said.

“Oh no don’t get me wrong, Levi has been nothing but respectful and kind to me. It’s just that… we haven’t told anyone about us, and I don’t see Levi eager to say either. I don’t know…”

“Maybe he is just scared to admit his feelings Eren… what about you, what are your feelings?”

“He makes me so happy Armin. Every moment I spend with him just fills me up with so much joy. I love spending time with him. And he treats me with so much care. I feel safe in his arms. Whenever I am with him, I just want to stay with him, and when I am not I just want to be with him. I feel like such a love sick idiot when I am around him, but God he is so perfect. I mean perfect to me, and I am just so happy he lets me see the softer side of him, and lets me in and I just…” Eren paused realizing what he is about to confess out loud for the first time, “I just really love him…” Eren whispered, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

Upon hearing Eren’s confession, Armin could’t help the fond smile that appeared on his lips. He had never heard Eren be so passionate about someone before. And he was just happy to hear how his best friend had found in someone, even though that someone was the Corporal, that passion and love once again. It was clear to Armin that Levi made Eren happy…maybe even happier than he ever was. Armin felt his heart swell seeing his best friend have that glow of happiness in eyes, a glow he hasn’t seen in years, a glow that he lost when he lost his mother, a glow replaced with anger and revenge.

“Eren, if he makes you so happy, then you should not be ashamed. I will support you and your relationship with the Corporal,” Armin chuckled, “I knew he was in a much better mood recently its good to finally know why.”

“Yeah..” Eren said wistfully, “he makes me feel complete. And thank you for understanding. Just please, don’t tell Mikasa, I have to be the one that tells her.”

“Tell me what Eren?” Mikasa said, walking up to the two boys.

“Oh um, I was t-telling Armin, that I should be the one to tell you that…” Eren hesitated, “the Corporal said I can go to the festival with you guys! That the whole squad can go, he will even join us!” Eren rushed out, chickening out at the last minute. He knew that Mikasa would not be happy about his relationship with Levi, and wanted to avoid her scolding for as long as possible.

“He’s coming with us?” Mikasa asked, not to happy about that new information.

“Yup! It will be so much fun, anyways I need to finish my chores, I will meet you guys at the village later on!” Eren said quickly taking his leave.

“He is acting strange,” Mikasa mused once Eren left.

“You reckon?” Armin said not to convincingly, earning an accusing glare from Mikasa.

“You know something don’t you? Does it have to do with the evil dwarf?” Mikasa said grabbing Armin and slightly shaking him.

“Mikasa! Eren will tell you in due time, you just need to be patient, and understand where he is coming from ok?” Armin said trying to calm his childhood friend. “Until then let’s get our chores done and start getting ready to head over to the village. Eren said he will meet us there.”

Armin freed himself from a still fuming Mikasa, and began pulling her towards the dining hall so they can receive their chores. Armin knew it was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~

“LEVI!!” Hanji yelled before barging into Levi’s office.

“Oi, shitty four eyes, didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to barge into someone’s room?” Levi said scowling at the energetic scientist before him from behind his desk where he was working.

“Come on Levi, you know you don’t really mind,” Hanji said making herself at home. “So a little bird told me that you will be accompany us to the festival tonight!”

“Who would’ve thought birds could talk,” Levi muttered glancing down at his work again, avoiding the curious gaze he was receiving from Hanji.

“What prompted this change hmmm? Come on Levi you know Erwin and I have been trying to get you to come out for ages, why the sudden change in heart, are going for someone?” At that Levi quickly glanced at the scientist and looked back down with a slight blush tainting his cheeks. Of course Hanji noticed.

“OH MY GOD LEVI WHO IS IT?” Hanji said standing up and reaching for Levi.

“Oi, get your filthy hands off me shitty four eyes,” Levi exclaimed before Hanji even had the chance to grab him.

“Come on Levi, you must tell me who it is? Do I know them? Are they in my squad? Erwin’s? Oh my GOD are they in your squad?” Again Levi blushed giving himself away. “Ha it’s your squad! So if it’s your squad, then that means…”

“Shut up Hanji or I swear to God that- ,”

“OH MY GOD IT’S EREN ISN’T IT! I knew something was fishy. This is such great news oh my god.”

“Would you quiet down already, yes it’s Eren, are you happy now,” Levi grumbled resigning himself to the fact that Hanji always figured things out.

“Oh my God, wait till I tell Erwin and Mike about this one.”

“You will do no such thing, I don’t want other people to know about Eren and I, our relationship is our own damn business. I don’t need everyone meddling in things that they shouldn’t. Do you understand?” Levi quickly said before Hanji continued on. He didn’t want people to know, not when he is still trying to figure things out on his own.

“Fine, I understand. But gah! I’m so happy for you and Eren, I know he makes you happy, and that you make him happy! Are you going to be with him at the festival tonight? Is it like a date?”

“Yes Hanji, if you must know, I plan to be with him tonight, and yeah maybe it is like a date, I’m not sure yet.” Levi sighed.

“Eeeek I am so excited, whelp I will leave you to it. I am so excited for tonight!” Hanji said leaving, but before she exited she said, “and don’t worry I will not tell anyone about your relationship with Eren.” With that she left Levi alone. Levi who was growing excited to meet up with his brat and spend a nice evening with him.

_I hope tonight goes well ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I was just busy with school and life but I will have some time on my hands now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be fluffy but also angsty so be warned! Again thank you! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking great until they're not....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said there would be fluff, but fluff turned into smut and I have no clue how that happened. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it made me quite sad. This chapter is rated E for obvious reason. Smut will be signaled with a star to show where it begins and ends, for those of you not comfortable with it.

As the sun began to set, the soldiers of the Scouting Legion found themselves eagerly making their way towards the village. The closer they got, the louder the commotion of the festivities and brighter the lights that illuminated the plaza, giving it a mystical and enchanting glow. However, the group was lacking a certain Titan-shifter and Corporal.

“Yo Artlet where is that annoying friend of yours?” Jean asked as they entered the plaza.

“Do you always have to offend Eren, your guys’ feud is so childish,” Armin said exasperatedly. “And if you must know, the Corporal and Eren will arrive later on, they had to finish some chores before coming.”

“Pfft, who would’ve thought Jeager would of become so whipped for the Corporal.”

“Hey what are you trying to imply,” Mikasa finally said.

“I just find it funny how temperamental little Jeager who never took orders from others is so submissive to the Corporal. It’s clear that there is more to that. Especially recently, I mean have you not noticed how more often than not the Corporal and Eren come to breakfast together?” Jean snickered. Who would’ve thought horse-face was so perceptive.

“Shut up Jean, you are just letting your imagination go wild,” Armin said, trying to change the topic.

“Yeah Jean, like honestly I doubt Eren would go for such an angry clean freak,” Connie chimed in laughing at his description.

“Guys can we just stop talking about Eren and the Corporal already,” Mikasa muttered, fuming at the thought of Levi and Eren being together. She had to first figure out what the Corporal’s intention towards her brother were. She would not let him take advantage of her brother, the way he had countless of other soldiers if the rumors she heard were true. She knew the Corporal was a cold man, and could just see how Eren would show his affection and love to the Corporal, only for the older man to ignore him and be rude. Mikasa could not, and would not, let that happen. Eren deserved so much more than what the bitter superior had to offer.

“Yeah you guys, what ever happens in Eren’s life is his own personal business, we have no right to interfere,” Armin said the last part looking straight at Mikasa, knowing full well where her train of thought were headed, and fearing the worse. Mikasa can be really intimidating when she tried, and she knew how easily the Corporal and her could clash.

“Whatever, let’s just have a nice time,” Jean said, eager like the rest to enjoy the festivities of the village.  
~~~  
Levi and Eren found themselves still in the castle, Eren watching the rest of the scouting legion making their way towards the village.

“Leviiii,” Eren complained, “when are we leaving?”

“Oi, stop whining brat, I know what I am doing,” Levi said. He had specifically waited for everyone to be gone so that Eren and him could walk to the village uninterrupted, not constantly being concerned that someone would suspect them being together.

“We will leave very soon, I just want to finish these papers,” Levi said to calm his jittery lover. At hearing this, Eren walked away from the window towards his lover. He hugged him from behind breathing in his scent.

“Are you sure you want to do that Levi, I mean we have the castle to ourselves, we can do some things,” Eren whispered into his lover’s ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe, then skimming his nose along his jaw, down his neck, gently bitting there.

“I-I can think of a few things,” Levi said growing aroused by the suggestion of his Eren. He then pulled Eren from behind, the younger falling onto Levi’s lap where the older soldier attacked Eren’s lips.

*****

Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth, briefly fighting for dominance but eventually submitting to Levi. Levi was kissing him with no reserves now, not worrying about somebody walking in on them since literally everybody left for the festivities. Levi began running his hand up Eren’s thighs, lightly brushing his growing arousal. Eren had moaned at that action and moved so that he was now straddling Levi, slightly grinding his hips against Levi’s, eliciting a moan form Levi.

Eren began to slowly unbutton Levi’s shirt, dragging his lips away from Levi’s and leaving a trail of kisses as more skin became exposed. Levi could only groan as Eren’s sinful lips left a hot trail down his chest and abdomen. After Eren managed to fully take off the Corporal's shirt, he moved to unbuckle his pants, releasing his arousal. Eren then placed his eager lips on the man’s arousal, gently kissing the tip and dragging his tongue along the length of the hardening dick until finally sucking on his balls. When Eren began doing this Levi lost all reserves, he shamelessly moaned every time Eren’s tongue flicked against his manhood.

“Ugh Eren, always such a slut for my cock, so eager to have a taste huh brat,” Levi groaned, tangling his hands in Eren’s beautiful brown locks. Glancing down and meeting eyes with Eren’s beautiful turquoise eyes, at the sight of Eren on his knees eagerly sucking him, Levi groaned tugging at the brunette’s locks. That earned a moan from Eren who now had his mouth wrapped around the raven’s cock, the vibration from the moan felt so nice against his hard manhood.

“God, Eren you don’t know what you do to me,” Levi couldn’t help but moan. At this Eren began to take Levi in deeper until his nose brushed against his hair, bringing tears to his eyes as he has never been able to take him all in before. “God, your mouth feels so good.”

However, Levi didn’t want to come, not yet. He wanted to come inside Eren, have his seed deep inside his lover. “Eren, I want to be inside you, I want to come inside you.”

Hearing this Eren moaned once again and with one final suck took his mouth off Levi’s arousal. He crawled up onto Levi’s lap again, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and kissing his neck.

“Take me Levi, make me yours. Make me forget everything but your name. I want to scream your name as you come inside me, forever marking me yours,” Eren whispered, panting as he began to grind his clothed arousal against Levi’s naked one. 

“Ugh, you asked for it brat,” Levi said equally as out of breath as Eren. Levi firmly grabbed Eren’s ass and stood up, just as Eren wrapped his legs around the Corporal’s firms waist. Levi kicked open his bedroom door throwing Eren onto his clean bed. He quickly began the task of taking off Eren’s clothes as well, leaving kisses behind very much in the same manner that Eren did just a few moments before. “Look at you brat, so ready for me,” Levi said reaching over for the lube and coating his fingers with the lube. He then put a finger inside Eren’s entrance, gently opening up his lover.

“Mmm Levi your fingers feels so good, I need more,” Eren panted, meeting Levi’s thrust with his own. 

“Patience, soon you’ll be ready for me,” Levi said adding the second finger, and then a third.

“I-I am a-always ready for you Levi,” Eren said eagerly grinding on Levi’s fingers.

“Now you are,” Levi responded coating his arousal with lube. He then lined his dick into Eren’s entrance and then thrusted in. Both of them groaning at finally being connected.

“Eren, so t-tight. Always so tight,” Levi thrusted deeper inside, placing his head on Eren’s neck as the latter wrapped his arms and legs around Levi, bringing the two closer. “You feel so good around me.”

“U-ugh Levi, ugh I love how you fill me up,” Eren panted. “Feel so good inside me.”

“Only I can do this to you Eren, only me and no one else,” Levi possessively said, biting down on Eren’s neck.

“Yes Levi I am only yours, only you make me feel this way, only you,” Eren all but cried as Levi hit his prostate earning a loud “L-levi!” from the brunette.

“That’s right Eren, scream my name, yell it out,” Levi said as he approached his own release, feeling the familiar heat collect in his abdomen. As the men got closer, Levi thrust became less paced and more erratic, with Eren meeting each thrust eagerly. When Levi felt his release fast approaching he began to stroke Eren’s arousal in rhythm to his thrusts.

“Come for me Eren,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear. At hearing Levi’s husky voice the brunette became undone come smearing himself on his chest and Levi’s hand. When Eren came, Levi soon followed, feeling how Eren was practically squeezing him dry. Levi then collapsed on top of Eren breathing heavily.

“T-that was amazing Levi,” Eren said snuggling into his lover and leaving light kisses all over his face and neck.

“Y-yeah, it was,” Levi admitted still catching his breath. “I’ll get the bath ready so we can get ready to head over.”

At the mention of a bath, and more importantly, at the mention of the festival, Eren instantly perked up, his excitement resuming once again. Eren brightly grinned at his lover, utterly excited. Seeing this Levi couldn’t help the fondness he felt spread in his chest. He sighed.

“Come on let’s go,” Levi said, kissing Eren on the lips and then pulling them up and began heading to his bathroom where they quickly, but thoroughly, showered. And if they stole kisses here or there, no one knew the wiser.

*****

~~~~  
After, when they were ready to go, Levi and Eren found themselves quietly walking out of the Scouting Legion Head Quarters, with Eren behind Levi. However, once they were out of sight, Levi reached over and held Eren’s hand, which Eren eagerly gave into, slightly blushing at the action. Levi and Eren can't indulge in these types of affection that regular couples can, so when the opportunity became present they eagerly took it without a second thought. 

The two walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. This was what Levi loved so much about Eren. Even though he could be a brat and demand attention, Eren was capable of having quiet moments, simply enjoying the tranquility of it. That was something Levi and Eren had in common, they knew moments like these were little and limited, that they had no guarantee of a tomorrow, so they both knew when to simply enjoy the moment.

“Levi, what would you like to do once we arrive,” Eren said as the village came into view, glancing down to his lover.

“Anything you want Eren, I usually don’t come to these things so I don’t really know what to expect,” Levi admitted glancing forward, slightly ashamed by the fact that this was an area he had no experience in. But Eren simply smiled in understanding. 

“That’s ok! We can look at the booths they have, hopefully they have some games, that will be very fun. Who knows maybe I will win a prize for you,” Eren not so jokingly said stealing a kiss from Levi, before he was no longer allowed to.

“Yeah sure Eren,” Levi said, blushing from the chaste kiss Eren gave him. Before they continued, Levi pushed Eren against a tree and began to kiss him fully. Eren at first surprised quickly gave into the kiss enjoying the feeling of his lover’s lips upon his own.

“Wanted to do that before I have to let you go,” Levi admitted.

“That’s ok, I love kissing you, so I have no complaints,” Eren said cheekily giving Levi one last kiss before the two separated and finally reached the village.

Eren was instantly mesmerized by the candles illuminated the village center, giving it a mystical look. The light locking all the more mesmerizing with the sun quickly setting, the darkening sky contrasting to the glow of the light beautifully.

“Wow, it’s so pretty Levi,” Eren couldn’t help but say wistfully, the brunette taking the scene around him, while the raven just admired the one before him.

“Yeah truly enchanting,” Levi responded looking only at Eren. Eren glanced down at hearing Levi’s words, and couldn’t control the blush from his cheeks as he realized the implication behind his lover’s words.

“I never took you for a romantic Corporal,” Eren said looking away, receiving an amused chuckle from Levi. 

“Yeah me neither.”

After that the couple walked further in to the plaza, going from booth to booth trying a variety of goods, Eren trying to feed Levi more than once, and Levi indulging him every single time. The two were having a great time, and the food was delicious.

After their hunger was satiated, Eren was elated to find out there were booths were games were being held. Once he noticed this he unconsciously grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him towards said booths. Levi, a bit uncomfortable with the public display of affection, took his hand out of Eren’s when they arrived at their destination.

Eren of course noticed, and couldn’t hide the brief hurt from his eyes. A hurt Levi couldn’t help but see, and feel his heart clench at the sight of it. Levi couldn’t also help feel the anger that sparked inside him for being the cause of that emotion gracing Eren’s features. However, Eren quickly composed himself, being reminded again that the Corporal was probably just ashamed of him, and forced a smile on his features.

“Sorry Corporal for such an improper gesture, I promise it will not happen again” Eren said, Levi’s heart clenching once again at Eren’s sudden change in manner, especially at his use of Levi’s ranking. “Anyways these booths look like much fun,” Eren continued walking away from Levi, and trying to act as nothing had happened.

Levi continued this facade, indulging Eren once again by participating in the games. Eren was of course bad at most of them, his clumsiness preventing him from hitting anything really. Levi on the other hand won most of the one’s he participated in, which were few, but that was to be expected form Humanity’s Strongest. However, it was in the last booth where the goal was to hit a moving Titan that Eren miraculously won, receiving a prize, which turned out to be a rather large stuffed animal. Of course, Eren gave it to Levi. 

“See told you I would win something for you!” Eren whispered, handing the prize to Levi, who squeezed his hand when their fingers brushed against each other.

“Yeah you did brat. Thank you,” Levi said slightly blushing.

It was at the moment that the pair heard a chorus of “Eren!” and “Corporal” approaching them. It was only a few moments later that Eren’s squad members came into view all saluting the Corporal.

“Eren! Finally you arrived, what took you so long?” Sasha was the first to speak.

“Oh u-um the Corporal and I had matter to…take care of before we came here,” Eren said, slightly blushing at the memory of exactly why they were late. “And we were also enjoying the booths since we couldn’t find you guys!”

“Didn’t seem like you were really trying,” Mikasa said in her accusing voice, earning a glare from Eren and a warning glance from Armin. 

“Anyways, the good thing is we found each other! Now we can hang out together and enjoy the rest of the festival,” Armin interjected, receiving a thankful look from Eren and scowl from Mikasa, and a sound of approval from everyone else.

After this the group continued on with the festivities, with Levi quiet in the background, silently scowling whenever anyone touched his Eren. Which was often. Someone just always had to hug Eren, or throw an arm around his shoulders, or whisper in his ear, or make the young brunette laugh, sparking jealousy from Levi. _Only I am allowed to touch him and make him laugh_. 

However, at that thought, Levi was filled with the memory of the brief hurt he caused Eren, and couldn’t help but feel guilty. How can he bring his lover happiness when he always managed to hurt him, one way or the other.

As the night progressed, the group was filled with laughter and smiles, a beautiful difference to the usually stressed soldiers. They were truly having a good night.

“Hey I’m going to go get some cotton candy, anybody want some?” Armin eventually asked.

“Oh I’ll go with you!” Eren volunteered wanting to get some. After getting everyone’s order the two friends went to quickly get the food. When they came back, however, they noticed a certain raven girls and corporal missing from the group.

“Hey where is Mikasa and the Corporal?” Eren asked after handing out the food.

“I don’t know, Mikasa just said she needed to talk to the Corporal in private and headed that way,” Krista answered pointing to the left where an alleyway was.

“Oh, ok then, I will go tell them we are back,” Eren said heading there. As he got closer he began hearing muffled voices that sounded angry. When he realized it was Mikasa and Levi talking he hid behind a bin to hear what they were talking about.

“I know you are sleeping with Eren!” Mikasa accused Levi, “Don’t even try to deny it!”

“And what’s it to you who I sleep with brat, that is my damn business,” Levi said getting angry at the balls of the girl who dared confront him.

“It becomes my business when the person you are sleeping with is my brother!”

“Well, he’s grown enough to know what he’s doing, don’t you think? Stop meddling in things that don’t concern you!”

“It concerns me when you are using my brother as a simple thing to play with. I’ve heard many things about you Corporal, and I know how you treat your sexual conquests. I don’t want you to hurt Eren!” Levi simply scoffed. He knew what people said of him, and he himself knew that what they said was partially true. Never before had Levi felt the way he felt for Eren for any of his past casual fuck buddies, but he was not going to admit that to Eren’s annoying sister.

“What are your intentions with my brother?” Mikasa asked through clenched teeth. “Are you using him?”

 _No._ “Maybe.”

“Do you have feelings for him?” Mikasa asked getting more angry by the second.

 _I fucking love him._ “No.” Levi doesn’t know why he said it. He is not ashamed of being with Eren, not really. But it was the way Mikasa was talking to him that made him want to make her angry.

“You piece of..” and with that Mikasa launched herself at Levi. Soon it became a fight between the two. Both of them being separated by a hurt Eren who heard everything.

“Stop fighting!” Eren said getting himself between the two, getting hit by both. The realization that they had physically hurt Eren made Mikasa and Levi stop.

“Eren, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Mikasa said, reaching for Eren who cringed away from her touch. He was sad, and angry, and just hurt, that the two people he loved would do this to him. Mikasa of course noticed instantly.

“Oi, brat, don’t do that you could’ve gotten hurt,” Levi said reaching for his lover, but Eren flinched away from him too, Levi finally noticing the utter devastation in Eren’s glassy eyes, filled with unshed tears.

“Too late for that,” Eren whispered, his voice showing his sorrow.

“Why are you guy’s fighting anyways?” Eren said.

“Because he,” Mikasa said pointing an accusing finger at Levi, “said he was using you.”

“Oi, don’t put words in my mo-.” 

“Yeah I know I heard him, and?” Eren interrupted what Levi was about to say shocking the both of them.

“Y-you heard?” Levi asked.

“Yeah I heard,” Eren said bitterly. “So what Mikasa, that doesn’t mean you have the liberty to hurt him. I am a grown ass adult, let me handle my own things ok? Whatever happens between Levi and I is between the two of us, it’s our own business. I understand you are only trying to protect me, b-but you need to stop.” Eren stuttered, his voice quivering at the emotions threatening to take over, he took a deep breath. “Thank you for your concerns, but please just trust me ok?” Eren said, the urge to run away and drown at his heart-break overwhelming him. “So if you would please excuse me, I am going back.” Eren managed to say before leaving.

“Oi, Eren wait,” Levi managed to say, recovering from the shock, grabbing Eren’s arm. Eren instantly tore his arm away from Levi’s grasp.

“Please, sir, don’t,” Eren said a tear escaping from his eyes.

“No, Eren don’t do this,” Levi said panic rising in his chest, and his heart breaking at Eren reverting back to formalities. The possibility that he was losing Eren becoming all the more clear, and he couldn’t have that, he won’t, he can’t live without Eren.

“Don’t what sir? It is clear to me Corporal that I have deluded myself, and that is my fault. We never spoke about what this was between us, and I just assumed that maybe you had feelings for me the way I have for you. I guess I am just a shitty brat, as you always said sir.”

“No, Eren let me explain,” Levi tried to say, but Eren had cut him off once again.

“No, Corporal, you don’t have to explain yourself to someone as insignificant as me. I know now, that I was just a toy for you, and I understand sir, really I do. B-but I c-can’t,” Eren said breaking down. “I thought I could pretend and be alright, but I can’t, sir. And I am sorry. I am sure you don’t need me anyways, anyone would probably be better to satisfy your needs without developing feelings, like I so stupidly did. I’ll be going now, Corporal.” Eren said the tears freely falling from his eyes as his heart broke more and more, leaving a shell-shocked Levi behind.

By the time Levi recovered enough, he began to franticly search for Eren to fix this, but it was too late. Eren was long gone. He asked Eren’s friends where he went, but they all said he quickly left before running away. They didn’t know where he went for he got quickly lost in the sea of people. The only one that managed to catch up to him was Armin, who noticed Eren’s tears instantly, after Mikasa had returned with a defeated posture.

“Fuck, this is all you fault!” Levi said, yelling at Mikasa.

“My fault? I’m sorry Corporal but I am not the one that played with Eren’s emotions. I am not the one that broke his heart!” Mikasa yelled back.

“Fuck this I am going to go find him,” Levi said searching for Eren. He can’t lose him, he can’t. Eren made him happy, Eren meant the world to him. But he was too selfish and too much of a coward to admit it. He loved him, Levi was one the verge of tears at never being able to kiss his lips again, or have him in his arms, or make love to him. Levi had to fix things with Eren that is all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I promise things will get better! Next chapter will be up soon. Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo new update yay! This chapter was actually longer, but I felt cutting it there would be good. Hope you enjoy it!

On the other side of the plaza, Armin was trying to catch up to a distraught Eren who was frantically trying to get away. “Eren wait up!” Armin yelled out to Eren once again, to no success. However, someone caught Eren, who did not noticed arms reaching out to stop him. He was too heartbroken to care and just collapsed into the person’s arms, feeling empty and broken inside, silent tears streaming down his resigned face.

“Eren? Eren! Are you ok?” Hanji said, noticing a broken Eren in her arms. “What happened?” She tried again, cringing at the shell of the vibrant boy she once knew.

“Oh thank God you caught him!” Armin said out of breath, catching up to the two.

“What happened to him Armin?”

“I don’t know, but I think it has something to do with the argument between Mikasa and the Corporal,” Armin responded, feeling hopeless at the sight of his broken friend.

“Eren you want to tell me what happened?” Hanji asked in a soothing voice, sitting the boy down, running a gentle hand through his hair.

“I-It was nothing Dr. Hanji, I was just being an idiot. It is all my fault,” Eren whispered, taking a shaky deep breath.

“What is your fault?”

“Levi never said he wanted to be more than what we are, I-I just thought we had a c-chance to be together. B-but I was wrong. And it’s all my fault. I knew Levi, I mean the Corporal, would not waste his time on some shitty soldier who to t-top it all off is a m-monster,” Eren said, crying once again.

“Did he say that?” Hanji asked, angry at Levi for hurting precious Eren so much. Hanji was confused, she thought that Levi loved Eren, that Eren made him happy, how could she be so wrong?

“H-him and Mikasa were having an argument. I h-heard what they were saying…a-and the Corporal said he was using me and had no feelings f-for me,” Eren said his heart breaking once again at the realization of what was happening. “A-and it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have developed feeling for him, b-but I couldn’t help it. H-he makes me so happy, I couldn’t help but fall in l-love with him,” Eren finished trying to muffle his sobs into his hands.

“It’s ok Eren, I am sure there is an explanation for all of this, you should talk to him,” Hanji said hugging a still sobbing Eren to her chest.

“Dr. Hanji, I can’t right now. Just the mere thought of him breaks my heart. I need some time. I need to accept this. I will respect his choices, because I still respect him greatly. I just need to be able to be just a soldier again. Please understand, I can’t face him right now.”

“Ok Eren, I’ll let you have the space you desire, but please try to talk to him ok? I’ll help you so that you won’t have to face him tonight.” Hanji said, trying to formulate a way to fix this problem, one that Levi totally and utterly fucked up.

“T-thank you,” Eren sighed, relieved he won’t have to look at the man he loved, at least not when he know it will greatly hurt him.

“Let’s go back to headquarters ok?” Hanji said, glancing at Armin who simply nodded and took Eren into his arms guiding him home.

“Armin, take him to his room and stay with him, I will send some guards so that no one will disturb him, especially Levi. Eren needs his time,” Hanji whispered to him.

“Yes I understand, I will protect him,” Armin said, managing to salute and leaving. Armin has never felt more hopeless in his life. He guided the broken Eren to the Head Quarter. Once they arrived he took Eren to his room and asked for the guards, he knew Levi was going to try to talk to him, but right now Eren needed to rest. 

“Come on Eren, let’s you cleaned up,” Armin said taking Eren to get cleaned up and ready to sleep. Once they were ready he dragged him to his bed.

“I’m so sorry Armin. Tonight was suppose to be a fun night,” Eren said in an uncharacteristically monotone voice. The person speaking was not the Eren everyone knew. “It was going so great, but-but you know what happened,” Eren said closing his eyes a few tears escaping. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, the events of the day catching up to him, sleep overtaking him. 

“Oh Eren, I’m sure there is an explanation, I’m sure you will get through this,” Armin said sitting at a chair by Eren’s bed. He was sure they were going to fix it, he had never seen two people more in love than the way Eren and Levi looked at each other when they thought the other would no notice. Armin looked at Eren once again, who had a pained expression even as he slept. Armin really hoped everything would resolve itself. It had to.

~~~

Levi had searched the entire village, but he knew Eren wasn’t there. He knew where he would find him, so he began making his way home, hoping he will find Eren. He ran, and ran, and ran until he reached the castle, breathless but no less determined. 

“EREN!” Levi roared looking in the stables, the dining hall, and everywhere else, screaming Eren’s name. He had to find him, he had to tell him he didn’t mean anything he said in the alley, that he only said them to annoy Mikasa.

“Levi!” Hanji called after Levi as he was about to search the rooms. “You are going to wake everyone up, please calm down,” Hanji said in the most serious voice he as ever heard. 

“Hanji, you know where Eren is don’t you? Please tell me where he is at I have to talk to him,” Levi said grabbing the scientist by the soldiers, desperation overtaking his voice and expression. Hanji has never seen Levi so panic-stricken before, so scared.

“Levi, I can’t let you see him not tonight,” Hanji said, voice softening. “Come let’s go talk over some tea.”

“No Hanji, you don’t understand I need to talk to him.”

“And you will, but Levi you are not thinking straight right now, and Eren, well he is not in good shape either. He was heartbroken, crying and Levi, he was so empty after. It was like the light was out of his eyes, I couldn’t even recognize him.”

“No, please don’t tell me that Hanji, I can’t live with that type of knowledge. I can’t,” Levi moaned, heart breaking with the thought that he did this to Eren, his Eren.

“Come Levi, we need to talk,” Hanji said taking him to her office. “Now, tell me why’d you do it?”

“I-I..it’s just that… Eren’s shitty sister was being nosy, trying to get to know things that don’t concern her, and she was being so disrespectful. Like who does she think she is?” Levi said, some of his old cold self returning, his angry self. “I didn’t want to satisfy her, so I told her things that I knew would anger her, I just didn’t know Eren would be listening,” Levi whispered the last part. “I didn’t mean it Hanji.”

“What exactly did you not mean?”

“I am not using Eren, not for pleasure, and I-I do have feelings for him. Shit I have so much feelings for that brat,” Levi said putting his head in his hands. Hanji was just shocked. Never before had she seen Levi in such a state, never has she seen him show so many emotion before.

“You have to fix this Levi.”

“Yeah I know, but you’re not letting me see him,” Levi said, his anger returning. Who did the shitty glasses think she was separating him from Eren?

“I am not letting you see him right now because both of your guy’s emotions are everywhere, and you’re letting it cloud your judgements. Eren is a good guy Levi, give him time, and I am sure he will forgive you. But you need to prove to him you have feelings for him, gain his trust again Levi after you utterly fucked it up with this little stunt.”

“Yeah I’m listening,” Levi said resigning himself, he knew she would get involved anyways. It was this way that “Operation Make Eren Forgive his Stupid Grumpy Old Boyfriend” began, and trust him, Levi did not come up with the name.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Levi slept alone. Alone with his thought and the lingering scent of Eren. In the silence of the darkness, Levi let one tear slip.

~~~

Eren slowly woke up, realizing that he was not in Levi’s bed, but rather his own bed. The bed he rarely used because most nights he spent it with Levi. Through his haze he had forgotten what had happened, however as he opened his sore eyes and noticed Armin sitting next to him, Eren was flooded with the memories of the events of last night. A day that had began so amazingly and great, and ended so terribly.

“Hey Eren, you’re finally awake!” Armin said, just waking up himself. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit…Were you here all night?” Eren asked, suddenly recalling the way his best friend took care of him when he was out of it.

“Yeah, Hanji and I thought it best to keep watch over you. You were out of it yesterday Eren, I have never seen you that way before,” Armin replied.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I think I was just so disappointed in myself and heartbroken by what Levi said that I just gave into the feeling. I was so sad, but I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I love Levi, and always will, but knowing that just made everything worse. It is a shitty feeling knowing the person you love so much, doesn’t feel even close to remotely the same,” Eren said, looking down, that same monotone voice as the night before.

“Hey Eren, don’t think like that, I am sure there is an explanation,” Armin said sitting next to Eren and putting an arm around him. “I see how the Corporal is around you, and trust me when I say, he is most certainly in love with you.”

“You think?”

“When have I ever been wrong?”

“Never, I suppose.”

“Let him explain himself to you Eren, give him a chance to speak. In the meantime don’t do anything stupid and rash. Don’t jump to conclusions so quickly.”

“But Armin, I still need time, I need time to try and recover,” Eren admitted. “I can’t bare to look at his face, the face of someone I love so much, and be reminded of his words. How carelessly he spoke about our relationship as if it meant nothing. My feelings for him haven’t changed, but I can’t put myself through all that pain either.”

“Yeah, I understand. Just… just don’t shut him out ok?” Armin said, worried Eren would ruin his chance of happiness with Levi. 

“Yeah I won’t,” Eren sighed in resignation. He simply put his head on Armin’s shoulder and took a shuddering breathe.

“Everything will work out,” Armin whispered as Eren went back to sleep.

~~~

When Armin and Eren finally left Eren’s room they went to the dinning hall to catch the last serving of breakfast.

“Well look who finally decided to join us! If it isn’t sleeping beauty himself,” Jean said, being as obnoxious as ever.

“Stop it Jean, now is not the time for your childish remarks,” Armin said, sitting down.

“Are you okay Eren?” Krista asked putting her arm around him.

“To be honest, no, but I’ll be okay Krista, don’t worry,” Eren admitted with a sad smile squeezing her hand into his. From a distance Levi was sporting one hell of a scowl, unable to control his jealousy. To top it all off Eren didn’t even glance up to him, it was as if he was determined to not look at Levi, and that was killing Levi. He needed to see the beautiful eye’s of his lover, see them shine again, not the emptiness and sadness that has replaced that shine. All because of me, Levi admitted.

“Okay, just promise me you’ll try and be ok?” Krista said, knowing well where Eren’s sadness was rooting from.

“I promise I’ll try,” again, another sad smile. Krista ruffled his already messy hair and kissed his cheek. Levi was squeezing his fork so hard it was bending from the sheer force. No one was allowed to touch his Eren that way, no one. _But he no longer is your’s is he Levi?_ a taunting little voice in his head reminded him. But Levi knew, Eren was going to be his once again, he was going to try until the very end.

“Eren…” Mikasa quietly called out.

“Mikasa, please,” Eren quietly begged looking down, “I can’t right now Mikasa, please don’t do this.” With that Eren suddenly stood up and left.

“No, Eren, please wait,” Mikasa tried to stop Eren going as far as the dinning hall entrance, but Armin stopped her.

“Mikasa, give him some time. He is really hurt right now, and I don’t think its wise of you or the Corporal to talk to him. Trust me Mikasa, I have never seen Eren so broken before, I don’t want to see him like that again,” Armin replied, tired of all of it. He just wanted Eren to get better, and he knew letting Mikasa talk to him would not help in anything.

“But it’s not my fault, I was just trying to protect him,” Mikasa said, trying to leave.

“No Mikasa, what you did was try to hurt him. You wanted Levi to say those hurtful things because you can’t cope with the idea that Eren is grown up now, he is going to do things outside of our reach, and you need to accept that.”

“I- all I ever wanted was to make sure no one hurt him,” Mikasa said, sadness overtaking her features. She now realized the gravity of her actions. “I need to ask for forgiveness.”

“Indeed you do, but right now give it some time,” Armin said. Mikasa feebly nodded, watching Eren leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go up very very soon! Thank you for reading :) You can also find me on tumblr under 'twoidiotsonelove' or 'lovingerenxlevi' Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF  
> This chapter came out fluffy and I am so happy! Hope you enjoyed it :)

Eren knew he was acting a bit childish, running away from Mikasa the way he did, but he couldn’t deal with her too. He knew he had to speak to her, after all she is his sister, but the betrayal he felt was too strong, and he knew it would cloud his judgement.

“Fancy seeing you here Eren,” Commander Erwin said. Eren had unconsciously ran to the stables, where the Commander was currently grooming his horse.

“C-commander,” Eren said instantly saluting his superior. “I am sorry for interrupting you, I will leave immediately.”

“No, no stay Eren, some company never hurts anyone,” Commander said. “So tell me, what has cause all this commotion?” Erwin asked with a knowing glance. He was the Commander after all he was well aware of everything that occurred in the legion.

“W-what do you mean sir?” Eren said, panicked.

“Well for one, I saw how uncharacteristically sad you were this morning, and I couldn’t help but notice an equally sad Levi as well, who looked about ready to kill anyone when he saw you and Krista getting cozy,” Erwin chuckled surprised at his best friends reaction. He had known from the beginning that Eren was important, he knew what he was for Levi, he just patiently waited for him to tell him himself. “Trouble in paradise I presume?”

“H-how did you-?”

“Know? Eren I am your superior, it is my job to know what is going on in the Legion, it is my job to be informed of these things. Surely you didn’t think I wouldn’t find out about you and Levi?”

“I’m sorry sir. But no need to worry, there is no longer anything between the Corporal and I, he made that very clear,” Eren said, though that was a bit of a lie. He didn’t want to end things with Levi, but he feels like his immature reaction yesterday had probably ruined it.

“I highly doubt that Eren. I know Levi, very well, he cares for you greatly. And from what I can see, so do you for him.”

“Really, sir?” Eren couldn’t keep the hope from his tone.

“Really. Whatever Levi did, he probably did it to annoy someone. You know how righteous he gets.”

Eren chuckled at that. “Yeah I surely do know.”

“Give it time, in the mean time I need you and the recruits to get ready, you will be leaving in a few days for a small mission to the wall.”

“If I may ask, why sir?”

“We have decided to do some team building activities, and what better way to team build than to take care of some Titans that are making a commotion by the wall. The task is fairly easy, and should have you back in a few days.”

“Will the Corporal accompany us?” Eren couldn’t help but ask.

“No, Corporal Levi will stay behind. I need him to take care of some paperwork. Besides, you will not be using you Titan-shifting powers in this mission. We need to make sure you are a good soldier above all else.”

“A-alright, I understand and I’ll let the others know.”

“Thank you Eren. I will see you later.” And with that Eren excused himself to give out the Commander’s orders.

He went back to the dinning hall, where luckily his squad members remained. 

“Hey you guys, get ready, Commander Erwin said we will run a short mission to the wall. Apparently there are some Titans that are causing a commotion, and we need to take care of it.”

“Really? Awesome,” Connie said, jumping up from his seat. “Finally get to do something besides chores.”

“Yeah, it will be a nice break actually kicking some Titan ass,” Jean said stretching.

“When will we be leaving?” Armin asked.

“In a few days, so you should all get ready. We will return in a few days,” Eren said.

 _No_ , Levi thought, _Eren can’t leave, I can’t fix things if we are on a mission._

“You won’t be going with them Levi,” Hanji said behind her cup of tea. “This mission is only for the recruits.”

“What do you mean, I’m not going. Eren is under my care, I need to go with him,” Levi said becoming more angry by the second.

“No, he will not be using his Titan powers in this mission. He will be a soldier, just like everyone else, so they don’t need you to babysit him. It’s an easy mission, they’ll all be back in a few days time.”

“He can’t leave, I haven’t said sorry yet. I need him to know how I feel,” Levi said.

“Well, you can always say goodbye, show him you care, vocalize it,” Hanji said shrugging her shoulders. Little did Levi know that this was all part of “Operation get Eren to Forgive Levi.” She wanted them to realize how much they care for each other, and putting distance between them would surely help clear their thoughts.

“Tch, fine, you unhelpful shitty glasses,” Levi said standing up and leaving the dinning hall. 

Levi went up to his office and sighed. He didn’t know how to fix this, but he really wanted to. it just angered him that it took losing Eren to realize that he loved him. That he didn’t give two shits about what other people thought about the two of them being together. He knew now that he would proudly announce he was with Eren, and in the process send out the message that Eren was his. But how can he do that when he broke Eren? Who by the way Erwin was sending God knows where away from him.

Levi will talk to Eren before he goes, he will try and amend the damage he has done. He was going to do it but first he needed to get Eren a gift.

~~~

A few days later and Eren found himself in his room preparing for his departure. He had been avoiding the Corporal all during all this time, trying to prolong the inevitable conversation the two were bound to have. 

Over the course of the last few days Eren did his best to avoid being alone with the Corporal. Whenever Levi did address him it was usually in the presence of others, making it easy for Eren to think of Levi as nothing but his superior. Whenever he wasn’t needed he would run to another room or to Hanji, who was more than willing to help. Eren had managed to slip up one time, when he was cleaning the empty hallway, Levi snuck up behind him.

_“Eren,” Levi had said, pain in his voice. At hearing Levi, Eren froze on the spot, startled by his sudden presence._

_“Yes, Corporal,” Eren said in a strained voice, trying to keep his voice leveled and aloofed._

_“Eren we are alone, you don’t need to call me that,” Levi said, upset by Eren’s distance._

_“I don’t know what you mean sir,” Eren replied, refusing to look at him._

_“Please look at me, Eren.”_

_“I’m sorry, sir. I can not do that. If that is all sir, I will be on my way,” Eren said hastily, picking up the cleaning supplies and leaving. Levi grabbed Eren stopping him. “Please Eren,” Levi said pleading._

_“No,” Eren said his eyes tearing up, tearing his arm away. “If you don’t need anything from me, I must go, I have other chores to get to.” With that Eren ran away, leaving a sad Levi behind. Eren had cried his entire way to his room, broken again. He can’t help but remember all the pain, and all the love. Levi was making it hard on him to try and put distance between the two. Eren needed time to think._

After that slip up, Eren had tried his best to avoid Levi as much as possible. Though Eren admits he has missed his Corporal. If this distance has served for anything it was to solidify that. Eren missed Levi, and still had feelings for him. However, as he prepared for the mission, he couldn’t help but be glad Levi wasn’t going on the mission. Eren couldn’t bare the thought of Levi becoming hurt. With that in mind he knew he would forgive his Levi, because in the end he loved him too much to be naive enough to leave him. He would take what he could get.

It was at that moment he heard a knock on his door. Eren dropped what he was doing and opened the door to no one other than Levi himself, who had his usual blank mask but his eyes betrayed his brave face. Levi was vulnerable, he was scared and nervous.

“Corporal,” Eren said quickly saluting the man before him. “May I ask what you are doing here, sir?” Eren stubborn use of formalities was really childish, but he wanted to make a point, to not show weakness, even though he was ready to hug the man who was now scowling.

“Eren, please drop the formalities, I told you to call me Levi,” Levi sighed in anger. 

“Yes, you did sir, but I assumed that after the events of the festival and the last few days the formalities between us were severed. It was clear to me that you only see me as your subordinate, and as such there is no room for informalities, sir,” Eren said bitterly, sadness reaching his eyes once again. He turned and gestures Levi to come in as well.

“Eren please let me explain,” Levi said once again. Though he was happy Eren didn’t completely shut him out, glad after days of trying he had the opportunity to fix things. These last few days have been a torture for Levi, not having Eren in his arms, Eren’s lips and comfort. Levi was scared he had screwed things up so terribly that he had lost Eren forever.

“No need sir, I understand where you stand and respect your decision,” Eren said, not daring to look at Levi’s eyes, on the verge of tears. All he wanted was to apologize to him and beg him to love him, but he would never do that.

“Please look at me Eren,” Levi whispered, broken by the fact that Eren refused to look at him.

“Please, don’t,” Eren quietly said, his voice quivering.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

“Because if I do, I will be reminded of the fact that you can never love me. Remind me how you spoke of us as if it meant nothing to you. That hurt me, Levi, it hurt me so much, and I can’t look at you, because I’ll be reminded of all that misery,” Eren whispered, voice becoming shaky. This was it, Levi has fucked it all up. “I can’t look at you because, even though I should hate you, I absolutely can’t. I can’t look at you because then I am reminded of how much I still love you…” Levi couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter to life at Eren’s confession.

“Eren, look at me,” Levi said lifting up Eren’s chin, looking into those glassy eyes that held sadness but also love. “Everything I said in the alley was not true,” Levi whispered, catching the few tears that escaped his lover’s pained eyes.

“Please, don’t lie to me Levi, don’t say things out of pity,” Eren whispered back, trying to not get his hopes up. He could not live with Levi lying about his feelings, he can’t live with Levi being with him out of pity.

“When have I ever done anything out of pity Eren? Honestly you know me better than anyone,” Levi replied, gently cradling Eren’s face in his hand and lightly kissing his face. “I lied Eren, I am not using you,” he said kissing his nose. “I said those things to annoy Mikasa, her meddling angered me so much. You know how I hate nosy people that can’t mind their own business. But believe me when I say I didn’t mean it.” Levi lightly kissed Eren’s closed eyes, who was freely crying now.

“I love you, Eren. I love you so much, please forgive me. You are the most important person in my life. I’m sorry it took me almost losing you forever to realize it. But I am not ashamed of you, how could I be when you are the strongest, most genuine person I have ever met. You have such a pure heart Eren, I don’t know what I did to ever deserve you. But know that I love you, so much, and will do my best to prove to you how important you are to me. I will show you, everyday how much you mean to me. I need you Eren, I can’t live without you, so please forgive me. Let me prove to you what you mean to me, let me love you the way that you deserve, please,” Levi whispered, placing his forehead against Eren, who was quietly sobbing. Never before had he spoke so much, and had been so open about his feelings.

“I-I love you too Levi, so much,” Eren laughed, with tears in is voice. Levi gently smiled tugging Eren’s lips towards his own, Eren closing the gap. Eren immediately wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s slender waist. It has only been a few days since they last kissed, but God, how they had missed each other. Their kiss quickly became passionate, both of them unable to contain their happiness at finally confessing their love for each other, and being together.

“I thought I lost you Eren, please don’t scare me like that ever again,” Levi said, stroking his lover’s face with so much care.

“I told you Levi, I am yours, and I always will be,” Eren responded stroking Levi’s face as well. “I’m sorry for acting like a brat, it’s just, the thought of you not being mine just broke me.”

“It’s okay Eren, I am the one that should be apologizing. I let my pride get in the way of our happiness and I said some really dumb shit. You are perfect Eren, and I completely understand where you were coming from. Let’s just move on from this,” Levi said, nuzzling his head under Eren’s chin, and Eren hugging him closer. Levi wanted to stay in his arms forever. He never felt more safe in his life, nor more content. God how much he loved Eren.

“I-I actually got you a present,” Levi said after a while.

“Levi, you didn’t have to,” Eren said, protesting.

“Yes I did, and besides I wanted to,” Levi said, unwinding his arms from Eren and reaching in his pocket for the present. “It is a bit corny, but I thought it fitting,” Levi admitted taking a out a silver chain from his pocket, it was beautiful and at the end of it was one of the wings of the Survey Corp insignia, the lighter one.

Eren gasped. “Levi it’s beautiful,” Eren said whispering.

“I have the other half,” Levi said taking out his chain from under his cravat, his had the darker wings. “And when you put them together they form the Survey Corp insignia. Its cheesy but it shows how you complete me, that you are my other, better half.” At saying that Levi gently blushed.

“I love it, it’s perfect, Levi,” Eren said stroking his face. “Put it one me?” He asked turning around letting Levi clasp the beautiful chain around him. “But you honestly didn’t have to spend so much on me, Levi. This must’ve costed a fortune,” Eren mused.

“That doesn’t matter, what I do with my money, is my business. Besides, I want to spoil you,” Levi said as Eren turned around.

“I love you.” At this, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi once again and kissed him, slowly, lovingly, trying to evoke as much love as he can with that simple kiss.

“I love you too,” Levi responded when they parted.

“It’s so great hearing you say that.”

“It’s great to finally get the chance to say it. I love you Eren, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Levi repeated kissing Eren everywhere between his "I love you"s. They were interrupted by Hanji who came barging in.

“FINALLY!” she said.

“Shut up shitty four eyes,” Levi muttered, tightening his hold on Eren.

“I am just happy you guys fixed your issues. It was clear to me how much you cared for each other.”

“Thank you Dr. Hanji, truly. Thank you for being understanding and patient,” Eren said, blushing at being caught in such an intimate position with his Corporal, but glad Levi didn’t push him away, quite the contrary.

“No problem. Unfortunately I did not come here to make sure you idiots got your shit together, but to say you will be leaving in 15 minutes Eren,” Hanji said, sad at the fact of separating the newly reconciled lovers. “I’m sorry Eren, orders are orders.”

“Yes Hanji I understand, I will be down in a moment,” Eren said, sadly. Hanji then departed.

“I hate the fact that you are leaving, Eren. I don’t like the idea of you out there alone, without me to care for you, make sure you are safe,” Levi said, frustration seeping though his tone.

“Shh, it’s okay Levi, it is a small mission, it’s no big deal. We are just testing our ability as soldiers. I promise I will do my best and not get hurt.”

“You better brat, you better come home to me in one piece,” Levi said, nuzzling himself closer to Eren, smelling his familiar sent that felt like home. 

“I will,” Eren nuzzling himself further into Levi, trying to remember his scent and how he felt in his arms.

“Come home to me Eren,” Levi whispered, kissing his lover once again. With that they parted, Levi helping Eren finish packing. He then took him to the stables and helped him prepare his horse. Before Eren had to get on his horse, Levi and Eren shared one last kiss.

“I love you,” Levi whispered.

“I love you, too,” Eren responded smiling at his lover.

“And when you return, I will definitely show you how much I love you,” Levi said huskily into Eren’s ear, eliciting a blush from the younger one.

“I count on it,” Eren lightly smirked, giving Levi one last kiss before getting on his horse.

“Be safe,” Levi called before Eren left. Eren simply smirked and blew him a kiss before joining his squad and heading out to their mission.

“Hurry home,” Levi mused, holding his half of the chain as he watched Eren’s figure become smaller and smaller, until it disappeared in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. We are approaching the end of this story :( just a few chapter left! You can always find me on tumblr under 'lovingerenxlevi' and send me messages there :) Anyways, update soon!!! Xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new recruits go on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual Disclaimer, I did not create the world, nor do I own it or the characters in it. Like always this is unbeta'd so whatever mistake you find is my own! Please enjoy.

“Hanji, how long does a quick mission to the wall even need to take?” Levi said pacing across the scientist office. Ever since Eren had left, Levi had been grumpy and very anxious, always snapping at anyone that dared cross his path. Sometimes Levi would just yell offenses or snap at the soldiers and make them do more chores. People have been catching on going the opposite direction the Corporal would be walking.

At the beginning Levi would lock himself in his office, furiously working on his paper work and slamming it on Erwin’s desk when he was done. He would do that to passive aggressively show how mad he was at Erwin for sending his brat away from him. Erwin would first be surprised, and then chuckle knowingly, making Levi scowl more and leave grumbling nonsenses.

It was after these encounters that Levi would go to the scientist’s office to rant. Hanji looking at her small best friend getting so worked up because he missed his young lover. She couldn’t help but always tease him, because she never expected Levi, so cold so indifferent, to be so loving and caring. She is glad to see this change in him. Eren was good for Levi, his young spirit and energy seemed to affect Levi, in turn making him more…human.

“Come on Levi you know it takes a full day to get there to begin with, and you need to account for rest and eating,” Hanji said, mirth in the scientist’s voice. Levi simply crossed his arms and huffed in frustration.

“I don’t know why Erwin didn’t let me go with them,” Levi said sitting across Hanji.

“Because this was a mission for the new recruits and-,”

“And he wanted to see their abilities as soldiers and capability to work as a team blah blah blah. Yeah I know Hanji,” Levi mumbled, seeming rather childish, for the first time in his life. Hanji just giggled at Levi’s pouting expression.

“Then why do you keep asking?” Hanji eventually said.

“Because this is stupid,” Levi responded.

“And..?” Hanji responded, pushing for the real reason.

“And Eren is my responsibility,” Levi continued, trying not to please Hanji with admitting the truth.

“Annnnnnd…?” Hanji said more exaggeratedly, growing impatient.

“Ugh, you know the answer, why do I need to say it?”

“Because Levi, I want to hear it,” Hanji said in a sing song voice.

“No,” Levi said.

“Come on Levi,” Hanji cooed, poking Levi’s scowling face.

“Oi don’t touch me shitty glasses,” Levi responded swatting Hanji’s hands away.

“Tell meeee, you know you want to,” Hanji said, smiling like an idiot.

“Fine!” Levi eventually huffed. “I miss the brat! There happy?”

“Elated,” Hanji said clapping her hands in victory. Levi couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips as he watched his friend make a fool of themselves.

So yeah, Levi missed Eren. So much, and he wanted him home, in his arms, where he can know for sure he was safe. Levi missed sleeping with Eren by his side, something he hasn’t enjoyed since the alley incident, a week and a half ago. Because of this Levi couldn’t sleep, which in turn made him more grumpy. He also couldn’t help the small amount of dread he felt not knowing how Eren was. He didn’t know if they arrived safely, if the mission was a success, of anyone got hurt. He just didn’t know and not knowing was driving him crazy.

“I know you are worried about Eren, but I am sure they are fine, if something wrong had happened we would know by now. They will be back soon, and I am sure everyone will be fine,” Hanji said noticing the slight distress emanating from Levi’s blank facade.

“I sure hope so, Hanji, I sure hope so,” Levi responded.

~~~

So far everything had gone without a hitch. The group of new recruits under the supervision of an officer arrived safely to the wall, and did not encounter any issues. Though Eren was feeling the distance between himself and Levi after the first day of travel. But he couldn’t help but smile at the last memory of them together, stroking his necklace fondly remember the words Levi told him as he gave it to him, how Levi had the other half around his neck at that moment as well. Eren found himself smiling fondly at the memory of their confession and loving kiss as he rode along with his comrades.

“What has you in such a good mood?” Armin asked, riding up to Eren. Armin had seen how sad Eren had been the last few days, and had been worried, but he knew his friend just needed some time. Seeing him smile again, with that light in his eyes once again made his heart swell. “Did you fix things with the Corporal?”

Eren blushed at the mention of his Corporal and said a simple “yeah,” and couldn’t help but blush even more.

“Really?! That’s so good to hear! Do tell, how’d it happen?” Armin had to know.

“Well, I had been avoiding him for a few days because I needed to think things through you know?” Eren started to explain after a short pause. 

“Yeah, I remember, and what did you conclude in those days?”

“I realized how much I missed him, that I wasn’t angry with him, even though I really wanted to be. I had realized I was just hurt because I love him, I love him so much. It was at that realization I knew I was going to forgive him eventually. I can’t live without him, and I was willing to take what he had to offer,” Eren mumbled the last bit, then chuckled. “It was right after I had come to that decision yesterday, as I was packing for the mission, did Levi decide to talk to me. I was being stubborn and tried to push him away despite my decision to forgive him, but fortunately he pushed back. He told me that everything he said that day in the alley was a lie. He told me he was not using me, that he did have feelings for me. He actually admitted that he loved me,” Eren smiled fondly, looking down bashfully, stroking the necklace once again.

“Really?! Corporal Levi confessed his love for you? Wow I never thought I would see the day that the cold and strict Corporal would do such a thing,” Armin chuckled.

“He’s not that bad Armin, Levi is amazing and totally understanding,” Eren said, immediately defending his lover.

“I don’t doubt that, Eren, but for those of us not blessed with seeing that side of Levi only see the side of him that he decides to show, which is the cold superior officer,” Armin said. “But I am sure he is much more caring, at least I hope so with you.”

“He really is great Armin,” Eren sighed wistfully.

“After he confessed his love what happened?” Armin eventually asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

“Well he kissed me and I kissed him back, it was great, he was so gentle with me. And then he gave me a gift,” Eren said, stroking said gift.

“What was it?” Eren then showed Armin his beautiful necklace.

“It’s half of the Survey Corps insignia, he has the other half. He said it represents how he is not complete without me, how I am his other half. The gift is perfect, because that is exactly how I feel about him. Levi completes me in ways I didn’t think possible. He makes me fully happy.”

“Wow, it’s so beautiful, is it silver?” Armin asked, mesmerized my the magnificent necklace with one of the wings of the insignia. Eren simply nodded his head. “Wow that must of costed a fortune! He must really love you if he was willing to spend so much!”

“Yeah, I told him he didn’t have to spend on me, but he said that he would do with his money what he wanted, and he wanted to spoil me,” Eren admitted blushing at being spoiled, but secretly pleased as well. Armin laughed at his flustered friend.

“I told you that everything was going to get better, you just needed to listen to his side of the story.”

“Yeah, and I’m happy I did. He loves me Armin, he really does,” Eren said, unable to hide the grin he had and the giddy feeling the knowledge of Levi loving him in return gave him.

“Yeah, now that you fixed things with Levi, are you planning on fixing things with Mikasa? I know you’ve been avoiding her too Eren, and she has been so distraught by your attitude towards her,” Armin couldn’t help but ask. Mikasa was his best friend too, and seeing how sad she was that she cause Eren pain was heart breaking. He had to be the in-between guy for the two, and he was eager to have his best friends back. “You know she was only doing it with you in thought. She didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know, but she needs to understand that I am grown up now, that my business is my business. She can’t be involved in everything, there are things that are out of her control and she needs to understand that. I am not a child whose innocence needs to protected, that child is long gone. And besides, going behind my back and bullying my boyfriend isn’t the answer either. She hurt me as well. Imagine how betrayed I felt that two of the most important people in my life had spoken of me in such a manner and hurt me so much. Of course I love Mikasa, but she needs to learn that she can’t protect me from everything in life,” Eren admitted finally able to deal with his other dilemma. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at Mikasa, after all she was family, but he wanted to also teach her a lesson. He was also angry that because of her meddling he almost lost Levi forever.

“Yeah I understand, and I’m sure she received your message loud and clear, but you should try and fix things with her as well,” Armin interjected, glancing over at Mikasa who had a defeated expression, looking at Eren longingly.

“I will Armin, to me she is already forgiven,” Eren said, glancing back to his sister, who met his eyes with sad, but hopeful, eyes. The two friends then looked forward and kept on moving as well. 

After a couple of hours the group decided to set camp as night was fast approaching. They all did this quickly, chatting here and there. Jean even had the nerve at poking fun at Eren, and Eren was himself enough to retort back and even play fight with him. The atmosphere was finally feeling normal, Eren’s low spirit was felt throughout the group who were so use to him smiling and in good spirits.

“It’s good to have you back, Eren,” Connie said as they sat around a campfire, with everyone nodding in agreement.

“I didn’t go anywhere,” Eren shrugged.

“Yeah, but you were out of it, man,” Reiner added.

“Yeah I guess I was, but I’m better now,” Eren said smiling to prove his point.

“That’s good,” Connie said slapping Eren on the back. After that everyone was talking animately, a serenity spreading around the group now that everything seemed to be in order. Well almost, Mikasa was still looking a bit off.

“Hey Mikasa,” Eren said sitting next to her and nudging her shoulder with his. “Are you alright?”

“Eren, I am so sorry, please, you have to know!” Mikasa said pleadingly, desperate for Eren’s forgiveness.

“I know you meant well Mikasa, and I forgive you,” Eren said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Thank goodness Eren, I don’t know what would’ve happen if you didn’t forgive me. I missed you,” Mikasa said tears in her eyes as she hugged Eren.

“We are family Mikasa, I can never stay mad at you. But you need to understand that this is my life, and you need to respect the decisions I make. You had no right to come between Levi and I, and though I know you meant well, you almost managed to separate us forever,” Eren said.

“Almost?” Mikasa asked, tensing up slightly.

“Yeah almost, Levi and I miraculously managed to talk it out and fix it. Mikasa, I love him, he is so important to me and I can’t live without him. And for some odd reason he feels the same. You need to respect that Mikasa. He makes me so happy and I can’t live without him. I am not asking you to be friends with him or to even get along, all I am asking is you respect our relationship, at the end of the day he is also your superior, you can’t forget that,” Eren said rubbing Mikasa’s back soothingly.

“Even though I don’t like it, I understand. I promise I’ll try not to meddle, it’s just I want to protect you Eren, from everything…”

“I know you do, but there are some things out of your control. You can’t protect me forever and the sooner you accept that the easier it will be for the both of us to move on.”

“Okay, Eren. I trust you. Just…thank you for forgiving me,” Mikasa said, hugging Eren tighter.

“No problem Mikasa, I love you alright?”

“I love you too.”

“Now come on we should get some rest,” Eren said standing up and offering his hand. Mikasa took his hand and they walked back towards the tents, ready for a nights rest before facing what the wall had in store for them.

~~~

The next day the recruits arrived at the wall and saw the few titans that were causing some trouble. They were all small 3-6 meter class titans, and there were probably 4, 6 at most. This was something they could definitely manage. Since the recruits arrived early, they had time to form a plan of attack, with Armin as the head planner and Jean the designated leader.

They all knew that they couldn’t trust Eren’s titan form so they made an easy plan of a group attack with the team splitting off in smaller groups. This plan needed team work and communication to properly work. Eren was confident they could handle all these small titans and could probably finish by the end of the day. He was also sure of Armin’s plan, for Armin had gotten them out of many problems in the past.

The group then split into smaller groups and got into action. Everything had been going according to plan, titan falling after another. When one titan looked like it was about to attack, other member of the squad would distract them long enough for the other group to finish and move onto the one at hand. Everything was going great, Eren killing two of the titans and assisting with the other kills.

When everything seemed to have died down, and all the titans that were visible were killed, Eren took the liberty to perch at the edge of the wall. Mikasa was on her way towards him when suddenly they heard a roar and from the trees came a titan that was running on all fours towards them. A deviant and it was headed straight towards Mikasa. Eren quickly came into action and pushed Mikasa out of the way. It was at that moment that the titan yanked Eren’s 3D maneuver gear and hit him against the wall before pulling him close to its disfigured face. Eren was disorientated from the impact of the hit and in a lot of pain, he knows he has broken a few bones. He suddenly came face to face with the titan that was creepily smiling at him. The titan then took a hold of Eren and began to squeeze. More of Eren’s bones began to break under the pressure and he screamed out in agony. He heard a chorus of his name before blacking out, unable to handle the pain. The last thing Eren saw was Levi’s pained face.

 _No don’t be sad Levi, everything will be ok, I love you_ , and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I promise I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can :( I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Happy 4th of July to those that celebrate it! Xx.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever! I had become so busy that I had no time to write. But miraculously I found time today and wrote a quick chapter. I apologize I left this on a cliff hanger and sorry for the shitty quality of this chapter, but I wanted to ease everyone's nerves. Please note that this fic is unbeta'd and that any mistake is my own. I hope you enjoy!

Levi had found himself once again storming to Erwin’s office, dropping off the annoying paper work that has been tormenting him over the last few days. However, he was more calm because he knew any day now he would be reunited with Eren, something he was looking forward to.

When he reached Erwin’s office he knocked once and then stormed inside.

“Oh sure Levi, come in, wasn’t like I was busy or anything, make yourself at home,” Erwin said, an undertone of sarcasm in his voice as he continued reading the papers scattered on his desk, not even glancing up.

“You’re never busy, Erwin, so stop acting all butt hurt when I come in,” Levi muttered sitting on one of the seats close to the desk, crossing his legs. “Anyways I brought the damn paper work you so eagerly wanted.”

“Thank you Levi, you can leave it on my desk and I will go over them shortly,” Erwin replied, again not sparing Levi a glance.

“Who taught you manners anyways? Hasn’t anyone told you that it’s rude to not look at a person when you are talking to them?” Levi said, anger tainting his tone. Who did Erwin think Levi was, some ordinary soldier, for fuck’s sake he was Humanity’s Strongest.

“Well didn’t anyone teach you to not barge into someone’s room without permission?” Erwin replied, laughter in his tone as he finally glanced up at Levi, simply enjoying messing with his old friend. “There, satisfied?”

“Whatever,” Levi grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff.

“Are you still mad about the fact I sent your boyfriend on a mission without you?”

“Maybe…”

“Really Levi, that is a bit childish. You and I both know I wouldn’t send those kids to this mission if I didn’t think they were capable of handling it.”

“Yeah, I know, but I still worry Erwin,” Levi admitted.

“Really?” Erwin asked, amused by this change in his once cold friend.

“Yes, did I stutter or something?” Levi huffed, seeing the amusement in Erwin’s eyes. “It’s just…I’ve never cared for anyone the way I care for Eren before. I worry all the time, not just because he is a damn titan-shifter, though that fact certainly doesn’t help, I worry because he is still a hot-headed idiot that always tries to play hero and take on more than he can handle. I worry because we live in such a fucked up world where I don’t know if the next mission would be our last. I can’t bare the thought of anything happening to Eren, Erwin, I can’t. And that fact fucking scares me, so yeah I am bitter about it because I can’t protect him when he is out there and you have me locked inside this castle working on fucking paper work!” Levi said, his voice getting louder as his anger increased towards the end.

Erwin was surprised to say the least. Never before had he seen Levi so vulnerable before, nor had he heard him rant this much before. But, what surprised him more was the love and genuine worry he saw in Levi’s eyes. The Corporal was truly and immensely in love, and it was clear to the Commander that Eren has impacted his life greatly, and for the better. Eren has brought light into Levi’s dark world, he was actually regretting sending him away.

“I’m sorry Levi, I won’t make that mistake again. But I don’t think you should worry. I am sure everyone is going to return unharmed and in one piece,” Erwin said calmly, trying to ease his friend’s nerve. However it was at that moment that a wide-eyed recruit barged into the room. Connie, the Corporal recognized.

“Corporal, Commander, I apologize for barging in like this,” Connie said out of breath, saluting the officers, “but-but…” Connie’s began to quiver as the realization of the events began to finally sink in, bringing tears to the soldier’s eyes.

“Come on spit it out brat, it’s obvious you recruits have returned from the mission, how did it go?” Levi said trying to keep his emotions in check

“The mission was going so well, and we eliminated all the small titans that were by the wall, but all of a sudden a deviant class titan ran towards us from the forest nearby, a-and… it happened so quickly, Corporal I’m sorry, we c-couldn’t do anything to stop it…”

“Stop what?!” Levi said standing up, grabbing the soldier by the shoulder, demanding answers.

“The deviant was headed towards Mikasa, and she surely would have been dead if-if, Eren hadn't pushed her out of the way,” Connie finally said.

“N-no,” Levi whispered, panic beginning to rise, his heart clenching. Levi let go of the shaking soldier. He knew he should’ve gone.

“Connie, what happened to Eren?” Erwin finally said, his voice as calm as ever.

“W-well, Eren had pushed Mikasa out of the way, but then the titan got a hold of his 3D gear and slammed him against the wall, i-it then picked him up and began to squeeze him and Eren had yelled out in agony. We managed to get into action and managed to kill the titan before it killed Eren,” Connie finished in a rush. When something like relief began to replace the fear Levi had been feeling, Connie began speaking again. “But sir, Eren is in grave conditions. He had passed out from the pain, and he broke a lot of bones. We tried to get him here as quick as we could but… he wasn’t healing at all, not the way that he usually did, at least not as quickly.”

“Where is he now?!” Levi demanded.

“H-he is with Dr. Hanji,” Connie quickly replied. At hearing this Levi ran to the scientist office, when he didn’t find her. He then ran to the medical center, outside he found a crying Armin and Mikasa.

“Where’s Eren?” Levi quickly demanded.

“C-corporal, he is inside, undergoing surgery. He wasn’t healing quick enough and he had internal bleeding, i-if we didn’t do anything he ran the risk of d-dying,” Armin responded, crying as well. “I am so sorry Corporal everything just happened so quickly!”

“This was suppose to be an easy mission, no one was suppose to get hurt, Eren wasn’t suppose to get hurt!” Levi exclaimed. He was a mess of emotions, he felt angry because he should have gone, slightly relieved that at least now Eren was under Hanji’s care, regret because he couldn’t do anything to help his lover, and utter fear of the possibility that he could lose Eren.

“This is all my fault,” a crying Mikasa whispered, utterly devastated. “I-if I had been paying attention, Eren wouldn’t have felt the need to save me.”

Never before had Levi seen the young raven girl so broken, and so destroyed. Levi couldn’t feel angry at her, despite knowing Eren was trying to save her, but he felt the same way. Levi felt guilty for not being there, for not being able to have protected Eren. Eren was suppose to be under Levi’s care. But more importantly, Levi felt his heart clench, clenching in fear, fear at the prospect that he won’t see his beautiful eye’d lover, the only source of happiness, genuine happiness, in Levi’s dark world. Levi couldn’t bare to feel anything but fear and a bit of hope. If he didn’t remain at least hopeful, he would go crazy without knowing anything, without seeing Eren.

Levi had simply sighed and sat down next to the two distraught friend’s.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Levi finally said, softly, shocking both soldiers. “Eren wouldn’t want you to, you need to be strong and keep on fighting. It’s what he would want. He wouldn’t want us to stop and drown in self-pity just because he was hurt, he would want us to be strong and fight…keep on fighting to save humanity and rid the world of titans.” Levi finished his short speech looking blankly at the door where he supposed Eren was in, undergoing surgery.

“You’re right Corporal,” Armin said after a while. “I know this must be as hard for you as it is for us…”  
“You don’t even know” Levi said, blinking back unshed tears, trying to compose himself.

“But, like you said… we need to be strong for Eren,” Armin said.

“C-corporal?” Mikasa whispered after a long time. Levi simply side eyed her, signaling she has his attention. “T-thank you, for always taking care of Eren…I am so s-sorry for what I did, but please understand that I simply had Eren’s best interest at heart.”

“It’s fine, I know you never meant to harm him. But in the future soldier, I recommend for you to stay out of our relationship, do not intervene. Eren is grown enough to know what he is getting in to, and besides, our relationship should not be of your concern. Whatever happens, it’s between Eren and I,” Levi said in a tone that demanded respect. He was glad Mikasa finally apologized and hoped his order was loud and clear.

“Yes, sir. I see now that I was wrong, and I know how important you are to Eren, how happy you make him. That’s all I have ever wanted, for him to be happy,” Mikasa said, tears in her eyes once again.

“Well… Eren makes me extremely happy as well, and know that I never used him…know that I-I love him…so much,” Levi whispered the last part, closing his eyes in a wistful manner.

“I know that now, and I know he loves you in return.”

“Eren will be fine again, I know it. He never goes down without a fight,” Armin said. “And he will be glad to see the two of you making amends once he wakes up.”

“I hope so,” Levi said, with a resigned sigh.

It was’t until a few hours later that the three heard any news concerning Eren. Hanji had walked out, the stress of the entire deal seeming to drain the scientist.

“Hanji! How is Eren? Is he okay? How did the surgery go? Can I see him?” Levi asked, immediately running to the bespectacled scientist. Hanji simply smiled.

“Eren is fine. We had managed to stabilize him and patch him up. It took some time since he had many broken bones, but we managed to set them all appropriately. Some of the smaller breaks are already healing, but his healing is going slower that usual…” Hanji mussed.

“Why do you think that is?” Armin asked.

“I think it has to do with just the extent of the damage. He was pretty messed up inside and had lost a lot of blood, that in itself could be the reason he wasn’t healing as quickly, but he is doing well now. He hasn’t woken up yet, and I don’t think he will for a while. His body is tired and trying to fix itself, and his mind needs some rest to.”

“When can I see him?” Levi asked, desperate to see his brat.

“Right now if you’d like, he is in the third room on the right.”

At the doctor’s words Levi made haste to the room. When he reached the door he took a steady breath to calm his beating heart and entered the room. It took all of his will power to not run to Eren’s bedside and hug the young soldier, but once he made it, he took one of Eren’s hand and kissed it, a tear escaping from his eyes.

Levi never thought he would ever see Eren in such a fragile state. Not once could he have imagined the young soldier full of life and determination, be in a hospital bed, almost lifeless. If it weren't for the steady movement of his chest, Levi could have easily mistaken him for dead.

"You need to get better Eren, you need to come back to me," Levi whispered, as the tears continued to fall. "I love you Eren, please don't leave me," he continued and kissed Eren on the forehead. He then sat comfortably on the seat close to Eren, and still holding his hand, settled to stay in the room with Eren as long as he can.

Throughout the day members of the 104th squad visited their friend, with Mikasa and Armin visiting the most and sometimes staying for long periods of time, and they all wished him a speedy recovery, Levi not leaving his side even for a moment. Eren had not stirred throughout this time, which really concerned Levi for he knew Eren tended to be a restless sleeper. Levi eventually fell asleep by Eren once it was dark enough. No one dared to question the Corporal, nor had the heart to separate him from his beloved Eren, so Hanji simply brought him a blanket for the night.

Levi had a dreamless night and was stirred awake by a slight pressure around his hand. For a moment the Corporal was disoriented, forgetting where he was, but when he looked down so see the bandaged hand in his he was reminded of the events of the day before, of the fear and devastation he felt when he found out Eren was hurt, the relief when he was stabilized, and the desperation of having Eren healthy once again. The squeeze he felt on his hand brought him out of his reverie when he realized Eren had squeezed his hand. He looked up at the face that had been still and was met with the turquoise eyes he had missed so much.

"Hey there," Eren whispered, slightly disoriented, but looking a lot better than before.

"Eren!" Levi had cried out, relieved to see that his lover seemed to be free of danger. He got up and hugged him and peppered his face with kisses. "You scared me, don't do that ever again," Levi said between the kisses, silent tears staining his face.

"I-I'm sorry," Eren said weakly. "I didn't mean to worry you Levi."

"I know brat. I am just so glad you're awake," Levi responded resting his head on Eren's chest, hearing his strong heart beat.

"Yeah me too," Eren whispered, bringing one of his damaged hands up to run his fingers through Levi's hair. "Hey Levi, is everyone else ok? I don't remember anything after the titan had a hold of me."

"Everyone was fine, no casualties, a scratch here or there at worse. Out of all the people, you were the only one that managed to almost die," Levi said, a bit bitterly.

"That's good, I couldn't bare to think that anyone got hurt. And I am sorry Levi, but you know if I hadn't done anything Mikasa would have died, and I couldn't let that happen when I had the power to stop it."

"I know Eren," Levi sighed, burying his head in the crook of Eren's neck. "I was just so worried."

"I know, but I am glad it was me and not anyone else."

"Why must you be so damn selfless?"

"Because, that's what humans do. And though we have forgotten how to retain our humanity in this fucked up world, it doesn't mean everyone has forgotten." Levi simply sighed at his response. He knew he was right, but he couldn't help and be selfish when it came to Eren. He was all he had after all.

"Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Eren said wrapping his arms around his lover and kissed his forehead. "I promise, I will try not to scare you like this again. I could never leave you."

"I love you too," Levi said hugging Eren back. "I love you so much."

It was in this state that Hanji found them in, asleep in each other's arms. She simply smiled at the two, glad that they were both together and alive. She quietly checked Eren and saw he was healing smoothly, and almost as quickly as he used to. After checking that, she left, leaving the two lovers alone in their happy and relieved embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was going to write another chapter, an epilogue, but I felt like where it ended was fine. I might add another chapter someday, I'm still not sure. Feel free to message me on tumblr at either twoidiotsonelove or my SnK blog of lovingerenxlevi. Once again, thank you for reading! It means a lot with this being the longest fic I've ever written, and the first multi-chapter one! Thanks for all the love <3 :) x


End file.
